


My Champions

by FantasyPunchPunk



Series: My Hero [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Chaptered, Chosen Ones, F/M, HELLA SLOW BUILD, Multi, Reader-Insert, Slow Build, Some Humor, Sorceress Reader, kind of, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 11:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8665903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyPunchPunk/pseuds/FantasyPunchPunk
Summary: In a land of Kings and magical creatures, you, the most reputable Sorceress, foresee a possible terrible future, one that you're sure you can't handle on your own. So you take it upon yourself to find people of worth, those with good morals, those who will become champions to Yevoll.You carefully watch over them as the powers you instill in them reveal themselves and guide their way to you on a journey filled with dangerous obstacles. Some of them not so obvious.~"Yes, today you will begin your journey to The Forest of Solidarity." King Din tried to keep his smile but his face slowly fell."You mean the Forest of Doom," muttered Hinata.





	1. A Letter of Resignation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello peoples! If this seems familiar, don't worry. I'm posting this here from Quotev so the lovely readers on the archive can read it as well.
> 
> Safe travels~!

**BOOK 1 - MY CHAMPIONS**

  
In four Kingdoms throughout the Country, four Kings went about their duties, paperwork, internal affairs, paperwork, receiving council, even more paperwork; when four pages ran to where they knew the four Kings could be found. Their sudden entrance and harried appearance caught the attention of all in those four rooms, but especially the four Kings' as they saw the conspicuous letter in the pages' hands, recognizable by the subtle but distinguishable (f/c) shimmer around it. Before the four pages could stutter it out with worried urgency the four Kings already knew what it was.  
  
"A letter from the Sorceress!"  
  
All other matters were pushed aside promptly, the four Kings eyeing the letters with trepidation. The Sorceress never sent a letter unless it was something of great importance, something about seeing the deceit in one's eye for herself.  
  
The letters were placed in Royal hand, the casing torn open in each King's preferred way.  
  
_Greetings Your Royal Majesties,_  
  
_Unfortunately this letter comes with not so very good tidings and so I must be brief._  
_Something wicked has decided to prey on our lovely country._  
_I know not the specifics, but it is dark and corrupted and slowly traveling here._  
_And sadly, at this same time, I have decided I no longer care for cleaning up messes._

At this point a few of the Kings pause to breathe a sigh through their nose, no matter how many times they had to deal with it before, the Sorceress's impertinence was always infuriating. Nevertheless, all continue reading. She is the most respected magic-user in the realm for a reason, whatever it was...  
  
_However, rejoice! I have decided to dip into my boundless benevolence and bestow upon the nine Kingdoms a parting token of my kindness._  
  
One of the Kings grit his teeth and half roll their eyes but still they continue.  
  
_In the absence of my protection I will train champions_ of my choosing to be the new shields of the Country.  
As true and fair as Your Majesties of the nine Kingdoms are, I must entrust the safety of the land into the hands of a trustworthy and impartial few, and since I know you would somehow _gripe about the unfairness of it all, the chosen will be picked from the citizens of_ all  _nine Kingdoms, again, from my judgement._  
I'm sure you all would agree that I am the one who cares least for proprietary gain.  
  
Three of the Kings nod introspectively while one grudgingly agrees. One of the qualities of being a good King is having the best and _most_ of everything for his people.  
  
_In three weeks I will send a messenger of mine to the castle._  
In these three weeks, one by one the champions will be chosen and revealed.  
It is up to you, as their King, to collect them and inform them of the situation.  
Also, I have no idea how many champions will be chosen nor how they will be revealed.  
Good luck with that.  
  
And there it is, the infamous ambiguity that all magic-users, no matter how respected they are, are recognized for. The Kings all react in ways that reflect their varying degrees of amusement-tinged frustration. But there is still more.  
  
_And a word of advice for Your Majesty,_  
these champions, chosen, heroes, whatever Your Majesty wishes to call them, are there for you and your Kingdom's protection.  
_It would be in your best interest to treat them with respect._  
  
It is my personal duty to train them, but it is  their choice  _whether or not to help you._  
  
With best regards,  
**The Sassy Witch**  
  
When they finish reading the letter the four Kings gather their soldiers and spymasters and order thusly,  
  
"Go and be my eyes and ears, watch over every village and infiltrate every estate, bring every piece of news about and every possible person that may be suspect of being chosen by magic."  
  
And somewhere, sitting in front of a crystal ball flickering with images of different people and quill in hand perched over a parchment paper filled with names, of which more than a few were crossed out, a young woman with a black pointy hat perched sassily upon the side of her head, sighs.  
  
"Those idiots are gonna muck it up somehow, I just know it."

  **-So said it was, and so it was said.-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There'll probably be two or three works in this series, maybe more if I decide to write for a different anime with this same AU.
> 
> And remember, the magic is always there, you only have to look for it. :)
> 
> Images and characters of Haikyuu do not belong to me, they belong to Haruichi Furudate and the respective artists who I will be happy to give credit to should they reach out to me.
> 
> The Kings and some of the creatures our heroes come across do belong to me, along with the map of Yevoll that I will put up as soon as I figure out how.


	2. The Owl, The Spat, and The Excluded King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People and animals find Bokuto to be incredibly loud.

_In three weeks, I will send a messenger of mine to the castle._  
_In these three weeks, one by one the champions will be chosen and revealed._  
_It is up to you, as their King, to collect them and inform them of the situation._

It was only a day after the letter arrived that the first champion was revealed.  
  
On the South-Western shore of Lake Akeb in the wee hours of the morning, before the sun had even shown itself on the horizon, a young man had decided to go for a swim. Caught up in his fun the boy crowed out a joyful, "Hey, hey, hey!"

And was more than startled when a voice from up in a tree replied, "Hello!"

The boy investigated but only found an owl. "Guess that couldn't have been you, huh?"  
  
"If not me then who?" the owl replied.  
  
The young man was stunned, but ecstatic, and began to ask lots of questions. Thankfully, the owl was patient. No, it didn't think it was a special owl. No, it didn't normally understand when a human spoke. No, it hadn't eaten anything weird. So finally, the young man decided that this must be his own doing, somehow, and he called out into the forest to confirm.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey! Can anybody hear me?" He was the only one out at this time so he didn't have to worry about disturbing anyone.  
  
All the animals within a mile radius of that shore answered in unison, "Yes, we hear you, loud one." Well, he didn't have to worry about disturbing anyone human, in that case.  
  
Later that day in the King's marketplace on the Eastern shore of Lake Akeb, the young man loudly regaled the night's events to his friend, earning the attention of the King's soldiers who were stationed nearby, who carted him off to the palace, the young man's friend wondering what the hell he had gotten into when he wasn't looking.  
  
Two hours later, the King of Owlton was proud to announce to only the most trustworthy of his inner court and council that Bokuto Koutarou, the first champion, was discovered in his Kingdom.  
  
The second champion was revealed the day after this, when the Sorceress herself was working on one of her personal pursuits, what beneficial properties a scale from a monster rat's tail could have on humans, when two crystal balls flashed out of the corner of her eye, one (f/c) and one a warning yellow.

When she had chosen those with good morals to be Yevoll's champions, she had simply given them enough of her magic for them to form fantastical attributes that will eventually become very useful in battle once they're fully trained. Once these attributes reveal themselves, the holder will be discovered to be a champion. And despite being the one who gave them their abilities, it is not the Sorceress but the holders themselves who are the ones capable of triggering their awakening.

Being the one who gave them all this power with no clue that they possess it and potentially putting them in danger of anyone who would try to take that power for themselves or simply falling prey to their own gullibly good natures, the Sorceress took it upon herself to keep watch over them in her crystal ball. And she maintained that doing so is not overprotectiveness, it's good Mentoring, as there were quite some terrifying things that skulk in the night. She had one crystal assigned to each champion she chose and a few extra she spelled to be on the lookout for any trouble she could lend a hand to as, until she's trained the champions to be fully capable on their own, Yevoll was still technically her responsibility.

The crystal ball that flashed with her color was one of the ones she assigned to a champion and the one that flashed yellow was one of the ones looking for danger in Yevoll. She waved at them and they both floated over to the work table in front of her where she cleared away what she was working on to make room for them to land.  
  
In the one for the champion, she saw a man that looked to be in his twenties with hair down to his shoulders and a small soul patch on his chin, and it took her a second to recognize the now older young man that she had given power to a couple of days before. He stood staring down at his hands in shock, what looked to be two of his friends also staring at him in a similar state of surprise, before he ran over to a nearby water barrel, tripping a few times as he was unused to his new body with longer limbs, and peered in to see his slightly aged face.  
  
In the other crystal ball, she saw two Arnevian soldiers who watched as the chosen boy suddenly aged in front of them and said something to each other before they approached him.  
  
She narrowed her eyes and stooped down to grab a few small bottles of ingredients off the shelves underneath the worktable, keeping an eye on the soldier's orb all the while.

The first is a short squat bottle that contained a mix of the pollen of flowers and spores from mushrooms that she had found out in the Forest of Solidarity capped with a cork, one mixture out of many whose ratios differ and cause different effects on the mind.

The second is a tall thin bottle, whose size could be compared to a jar, filled with rough bumpy pieces of bark, this particular bottle holding that from a kind old oak tree who said it didn't mind a bit of sloughing, also the same kind of oak that she knew grew in the Forest of Life as well.  
  
The last bottle she grabbed was a round one, in the shape of an orb at the bottom with a narrow spout at the top to channel the bottle's contents that was sealed with a very small lid that had a handle on top for easy removal and capping. The bottle was blacked out, dipped in a magic tar that she created herself that didn't allow for any glimpses at what was inside.  
  
She took out a piece of bark and laid it on an empty patch of table, then uncorked the bottle of pollen and pinched out a tiny amount over the bark, rubbing the remnants of the dust that was left on her forefinger and thumb into the corners of her eyes that began to glow (f/c).  
  
"Please lend me your help," she whispered to the bark, and immediately she felt warmth and a sense of determination.  
  
The last step she took was to position the black bottle above the spore-coated bark, the spout angled toward it. Preparations completed swiftly, she turned her attention back to the crystal balls. They both showed the same scene from different points of view.  
  
Both soldiers were sternly glaring at the chosen boy who was shaking in confusion while his forehead beaded with sweat. They said something to him and he stammered something back. The soldiers' glare turned harsh and one of them grabbed his arm while shouting something else.

The Sorceress's eyes narrowed even further but she waited, the timing had to be right otherwise there would be complications later.  
  
Thankfully, something amazing happened. One of the chosen boy's friends, the one with short dark hair, stepped forward with a frown and calmly said something to the soldier holding his friend's arm. The soldier yelled a reply and pushed him, sending him stumbling back.  
  
The boy's eyes turned cold and he cocked his arm back.  
  
The moment his fist connected with the soldier's face, a bright (f/c) flash shined from behind the Sorceress and she smiled, immensely proud of her judgement of champions.  
  
The force flowed down the boy's arm into the man's face and sent the soldier flying back,  _way_  back, through the wall of a building across the street. The boy stared in shock at his non-sore hand in much the same way he did his friend earlier as everything stilled. The people stared at the boy in shock, including his friends and the remaining soldier whose growing fear showed. When he started to draw his sword the Sorceress decided that this is the time for her to act.  
  
She uncapped the black bottle and blinding light shined from within it onto the bark as she sent a burst of magic at it and transports it onto one of the crystal balls where it appeared half a second later. A flash of light shined from the crystal ball and when it dims as she capped the bottle again three new figures have appeared. Towering humanoid creatures covered in bark stand between the soldier and the boys, Dryads.   
  
The people who were milling in the background screamed and ran for cover, a few of the brave hiding closer to watch what occurs. The Sorceress's eyes glowed a brighter (f/c) as she reached out to the connection, in the crystal ball she saw pinpoints of the same color light appear in the craters that represent the Dryad's eyes.  
  
"Please get those two boys," She pictured the two awakened ones in her mind's eye and sent the image to them. "To the safety of your forests and protect them from those who mean them harm."  
  
They started to move and she could almost hear the creaking that likens them to their flora brethren. The soldier spoke and moved to attack one. The Dryad's slow grace disappeared in an instant and faster than the Sorceress or anyone can follow, one of the Dryad's arms lashed out and knocked the soldier's sword harmlessly away where he could no longer reach it. The soldier fearfully looked back at the Dryad, the Dryad looked back impassively. The soldier turned tail back to his fallen comrade's side.  
  
The Dryads, once again slow and peaceful, turned to the two chosen young men. They jumped but stayed in place, looking up at the long-stalked beings. The one who's outer strength now matched his inner strength calmly and the one who missed his late teens with a slight tremor... everywhere.  
  
They and the Dryads stood quietly, some silent communication passing between them. The boy with the short dark hair turned to his friend that had been left out of the excitement and said something to him. The other responded with a sad smile and a nod. The awakened and the Dryads then headed into the forest.  
  
With the help of a charmed map the Sorceress guided them to the Northernmost castle, Karasuno's castle of old that resided in Serfoity. The King, surprised out of his wits by the Dryads but still welcoming, gladly took in Azumane Asahi and Sawamura Daichi, the second and third revealed champions.  
  
Before the Sorceress disconnected the link with the Dryads, she asked if one could keep an eye on the boys' friend that was left behind in Arnev for her as a favor and she would do a favor for the Dryads in return. They agreed and the most protective of the bunch started to make their way back.  
  
The frustrated look on the boy's face when his friend went to the aid of their other friend had intrigued her.  
  
The emasculated Arnevian soldiers had tried to hide the humiliating defeat but word had spread far enough to reach the King of Arnev's ear. He demanded the two's presence and to report what happened in full detail. When he heard what happened he was enraged. The second soldier had been very descriptive of how fearful the monster's  _(f/c)_  eyes were. He was no fool. Everyone in Yevoll knew that if the color (f/c) was involved,  _she_  was as well most likely. The hue was practically reserved for her use.  
  
He wrote a letter and sealed it with a special wax that was only given to the people she had deemed _worthy_  enough to contact her, and lit it on fire starting with the backside of the envelope, on the opposite side of where the wax was located.  
  
A minute later a letter dropped out of a ball of flames into a (precious metal) tray. The Sorceress paused in another one of her personal pursuits, this one involving the talon clippings of a giant mutated sparrow (not her doing, she swears), and tore open the envelope and read it over with bored eyes.  
  
_'Blah blah, anger. Blah blah, how dare you summon beasts into one of my towns. Blah, blah... wait.'_  
  
_...It would be most appreciated if you would also explain exactly what those two boys were. And seeing as they were my people before they became whatever they are now, I would also like if you released them back into my care._  
  
The Sorceress hummed and got out her own stationary. When she finished writing she sealed the envelope with (f/c) wax and stamped it with one seal, out of nine that represented the nine Kingdoms, this one being the Kingdom of Arnev, then she set it on fire.  
  
The King of Arnev was pacing about agitatedly in his Royal study when the Sorceress's letter appeared out of a ball of spitting flames and landed on his desk along with a few embers. Cursing, he rushed over and snuffed out the sparks with his bare hands, having experienced first hand what would happen if he tried to bat them out with any kind of cloth, fire-proof or no.  
  
He grumbled to himself about infuriating magic-users as he tore open the letter and began to read.  
.  
.  
.

He crumpled the letter up and threw it to the floor before he stormed out of the room in a rage.  
  
_Seeing as you are unaware, I will excuse your ignorance this time._  

She shortly explained Yevoll's need for champions and how she was currently fulfilling that need. 

 _However, as your majesties of the five segregated cities know I only recognize the descendants of the four Royal families of old as the_ true  _Kings and felt it necessary to notify only them of the happenings.  
But perhaps this might be a good thing.  
It would be _ most appreciated  _if you notified the other false Kings of the situation and have them turn the chosen over to the rightful Ruler's castle._  
_And if you have any other questions, ask your King if you might see the letter I sent_ **him**.  
  
Needless to say, his Majesty was not happy.

  **-So said it was, and so it was said.-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At long last, chapter 2, huh? We get to meet the first few champions and get a glimpse at their power while also uncovering a bit of discrepancy between you and the King of Arnev.
> 
> You really don't like him, huh? I wonder why?
> 
> As always kudos and comments are very appreciated!
> 
> Updated: 1/26/2018
> 
> And remember, the magic is always there, you only have to look for it. :)
> 
> Images and characters of Haikyuu do not belong to me, they belong to Haruichi Furudate and the respective artists who I will be happy to give credit to should they reach out to me.
> 
> The Kings and some of the creatures our heroes come across do belong to me, along with the map of Yevoll that I will put up as soon as I figure out how.


	3. Royal Gossip, Beach Stupidity, Healing Pride, and Reasonable Numbers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word spreads around to the other five Kings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, nets are this Country's currency, in case you were wondering.

_It would be most appreciated if you notified the other false Kings of the situation and have them turn over the chosen to the rightful Ruler's castle._

Oh, he would notify them. But he would be damned if he let the Sorceress, no,  _Witch_  get what she wanted.  
  
The King of Arnev gathered two messengers and sent them off with a Royal letter in hand, one ordered to Hafeterre and the other ordered to Yafrosit. The messengers arrived at the Royal standing late that same night.  
  
The Kings opened and read the identical letters that told them of the champions but in such a way that made it sound like the Sorceress was gathering an army of mutated warriors.  
  
Each King had different but similar reactions. They both knew that Arnev's King and the Sorceress hated each other and the Sorceress had probably said some scathing words to make the King write such a petty letter.  
  
The King of Hafeterre was on very good terms with the King of Serfoity and wasn't embarrassed nor shamed in the least to ask of the situation and to see the letter directly early the next day. Once he understood what was really going on he gladly agreed to send the champions that awakened in his Kingdom to Sefoity. When Serfoity's King tried to refuse, the other King pointed out that from Serfoity to Seijou, Seijou to Owlton, and Owlton to the Royal standing in Pnas, it was a very direct root to their teacher when it came time to deliver them. And so obtained the King of Serfoity's acquiesce.  
  
The King of Yafrosit, being of a sound intelligent mind, figured the true motives behind the King of Arnev's words and understood the situation on his own. Whatever the Sorceress had said to him was meant to enrage only the King of Arnev, which obviously succeeded. Yafrosit's King had to admire the brass balls on the Sorceress, only she would be confident enough to do this.  
  
And so, out of respect, he followed the hidden request that she passed along through the angry King's words and sent word to Sefarl and Pnas, while sending a forewarning to Cikunette to expect a few visitors. The Kings of Pnas and Sefarl were on similar terms with the Ruler of Cikunette as Hafeterre's King is with Serfoity's and when they heard the news, went about it the same way Hafeterre did.  
  
When the Kings of Sefarl and Pnas arrived at Cikunette's castle they were joined by the King of Yafrosit. Cikunette's King graciously welcomed them and conducted an impromptu meeting. The letter was passed around and Yafrosit had to smile at his correct assumptions. Cikunette asked what was to happen. There were a few calm arguments until it was ultimately decided that each Kingdom would harbor their own chosen until the time came to send them to the Sorceress, who would undoubtedly coordinate travels through her messengers.  
  
All the Kings returned to their own castles, plans set.  
  
This entire process took less than a day, not including Arnev setting everything into motion. And that day was very calm throughout the nine Kingdoms allowing for idle chatter and gossip, the juiciest piece of news being the King's meetings.  
  
The fourth day after the Sorceress's first letter was sent was also a calm day, but a hot day, the perfect day to visit Teal Beach. That was exactly what the majority of Seijou's people did, including two particular young men that set up their blankets in the corner of the beach that was right by Daring Dive Cliffs. Perfect vantage point to see both, cute girls in scandalous swimsuits and adrenaline-hyped idiots doing stupid stunt dives.  
  
One of the young men laid down on his blanket and began to enjoy the sun while his friend was pulled away by a group of fawning girls. He relaxed, listening to the waves hitting the sand and idly eavesdropped on the giggling females. When he heard the word 'jump' an eye cracked open and slid over to the group.  
  
His friend rubbed the back of his head and avoided his fans' eyes. "Eh, I don't know..."  
  
One of the girls, a blonde wearing a bikini that matched her adoring green eyes, clung onto his arm and pursed her lips. "But Oikawa-san would look so cool diving off that scary cliff into the waves! We all want to see it!" The girls all nodded and echoed their high-pitched agreement.  
  
Oikawa puffed out his chest and smiled down at the blonde. "Well, there's no way I can refuse a request from such pretty girls~!" The blonde grinned and the other girls cheered with high-pitched squeals.  
  
The sun-bathing boy rolled his eyes. He guessed today he would get to watch a hormone-hyped idiot jump.  
  
The sky was clear and the sun gleamed off of Oikawa's hair and chest as he stood at the edge of the cliff, making his fangirls swoon and sigh. They yelled encouragements and affection as Oikawa smiled and waved. His friend stared blankly at him from under the hand shielding his eyes from the sun, before he called out,   
  
"Don't hit your head and get stupider than you already are, Shittykawa!"  
  
The answering cry of, "Iwa-chan, mean!" was backed by the glaring fangirls.  
  
The section of cliff Oikawa was standing on shadowed part of the sea that was deep enough that he wouldn't crash into the seabed soon after he broke the surface. The section on his right was too close to the beach and the section on his left overlooked a large sandbar, so where he was going to jump was the safest but also the most risky.  
  
Jutting out from the water a few feet from the cliffs were large, pointy, all-around dangerous looking rocks. If Oikawa didn't jump far enough away from the cliff he would crack his skull on them. A wave crashed over the rocks and the water reflected back the light of the sun on the very tip.  
  
'Iwa-chan' eyed them warily before dragging his eyes back to Oikawa. His friend had to be the stupidest person in the Country.  
  
"Are you girls ready?"  
  
"Yes~<3"  
  
"Then here I go!" Definitely the stupidest.  
  
The young man propped himself up on his hands as his friend leapt from the cliff headfirst.  
  
Everything was fine for the first couple of seconds, until a stray wind buffeted his friend into a different direction.  
  
Straight to the rocks.  
  
The boy tried to scramble to his feet as fast as he could but it felt like slow motion. All he could think was that Oikawa was going to smash into the rocks. His friend had to move, the rocks had to move.  
  
_The rocks had to move._  
  
In an attempt to literally push himself up, his hand slipped against the sand, grains pushing through his fingers.  
  
The rocks moved.  
  
Oikawa fell into the water with a harmless splash.  
  
The boy looked at the place the rocks were and had the inexplicable urge to look down.  
  
His hand was glowing. The same dark grey color the rocks had was emanating from his hand.  
  
The entire beach was staring at him, including the Lifeguard under the King's charge.  
  
A few hours later the fourth champion was welcomed as extravagantly as one can be while still remaining a secret into Seijou's Royal court. And back at the beach, Oikawa thought back to his friend's actions while overly large eyes peered out at his back from the surf before they disappeared under the waves.  
  
The next day in Arnev, a hooded figure slipped into an alleyway with an elderly man and they both pressed themselves against a stone wall as two Arnevian soldiers ran past. Once they were out of sight, the old man slumped to the ground, the hooded figure easing his journey before they sat down themselves. They pulled back their hood revealing a young man with silver hair just a tad lighter than the old man's and warm brown eyes swarming with concern.  
  
Ever since his friends had stood up to those soldiers Sugawara's eyes had been opened to all the injustices that were doled out on a daily basis to the people of Arnev by the Kindom's own soldiers and began doing small things to make everything fair again.  
  
The old man began to cough and Sugawara took off his cloak and wrapped it around his elder's shoulders. The old man smiled up at him and Sugawara's eyes softened. This was the only thing he could do, but it was enough. He placed a hand on the old man's shoulder only to pull it away quickly when he flinched.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, it's nothing." The old man replaced his grimace with a shaky smile. "My old bones aren't what they used to be, that's all."  
  
Sugawara nodded but a twitch in the fingers connected to that same arm caught his eye and he saw when the old man tried to test his digits secretly only to frown as they only twitched some more. Sugawara narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Can I see that arm?" He asked softly but by no means weakly.  
  
The old man sighed and moved his arm out from under the cloak. Sugawara rolled up the sleeve and grit his teeth. From the middle of his forearm all the way up his shoulder dark brown and black bruises littered the old man's fragile skin. It looked as if he had on another different colored sleeve under the first one.  
  
"Did the soldiers...?" The old man looked away.  
  
Sugawara clenched his fist. How could they do this? This man was old enough to be someone's grandfather! The anger faded into a wave of sadness. Why wasn't the King doing anything about this?  
  
He looked over the old man's arm again and gently  _gently_  covered one of the bruises with his hand, wishing he could take away his pain.  
  
A gentle green glow started around his hand and Sugawara and the old man watched, enraptured, as the blotched skin slowly evened out, healthy once again.  
  
"It is a miracle..." The old man breathed and looked up at Sugawara in awe.  
  
Sugawara said nothing and stared at his hand before looking back to the other bruises on the elder's arm. He held his hands over the bruises while focusing on the feeling of not wanting this man to have pain, and one by one they disappeared. The old man moved his arm with no difficulty at all.  
  
"The pain is gone."  
  
Sugawara escorted the old man home, just before the old man went inside he turned and said, "You are an angel, son."  
  
The words rung throughout his head as he made his own way home. It had gotten dark and he walked down one of the barren run-down side streets. He was no angel. Sugawara looked at his hand and felt his arm throb. But if Arnev needed an angel then he would try to be one.  
  
He ran right into something and stumbled back rubbing his nose. He looked up. A Dryad loomed over him, no (f/c) light in its eyes. Sugawara froze. The Dryad reached out to him, its fingers branches that were sharpened into points at the ends and Sugawara shut his eyes.  
  
It pat his shoulder once, twice, then pulled away. The boy opened his eyes. The Dyad stared down at him.  
  
The Dryad's voice was a whisper in the breeze tangling through leaves. " _You need to come with me_ _, child._ "  
  
Sugawara's eyes widened. "What? I can't leave, there are so many people I need to help! And now I can actually  _do_  something to help them--!" The Dyad reached out and put a finger over the boy's lips.  
  
" _It is good to help others, yes, as long as you don't hurt yourself doing so._ " The Dryad moved its hand down to Sugawara's shoulder and the same green glow Sugawara's hand held earlier surrounded it.  
  
"No, don't--!" Sugawara tried to move away but the Dryad easily brought him back and set its hand on the boy's injury again. The injury disappeared and Sugawara worriedly looked at the Dryad's arm.  
  
"See, now look what you've..." There was no injury on the Dryad's arm, either arm, in fact. "Now how does that work? Are you... you know... different?"  
  
The Dryad shook its head. " _I am simply more practiced._ "  
  
"Can you teach me?"  
  
The Dryad shook its head again. " _I know not how human magic works. Only The Witch would be able to help you._ "  
  
"The Witch?" That sounded ominous.  
  
" _The one you call Sorceress._ "  
  
"But she lives all the way in the Forest of Solidarity!"  
  
" _You would not take the journey alone. Your friends would join you, along with others._ "  
  
"My friends... Is that where they are now? On the way to the Sorceress?"  
  
" _No, they are safe in Serfoity, waiting for the others to awaken._ "  
  
"Others, you mean more people like Asahi, Daichi, and I?" The Dryad nodded. "Why not here?"  
  
The Dryad's voice went even quieter than before. " _Anywhere Arnev's Ruler is, is not safe._ "  
  
So that's why. Sugawara knew something wasn't right in this Kingdom.  
  
His brows furrowed as he looked up at the Dryad. "Will I be able to return here?"  
  
" _The Witch helps all._ " The Dryad nodded.  
  
"Then I'll go with you."  
  
Serfoity's King and an excited Asahi and Daichi welcomed Sugawara Koushi, the fifth revealed champion.  
  
The next morning in Owlton, Akaashi, the friend of the first revealed champion Bokuto, woke up to his mother's voice complaining about venders raising their prices. Something about eggs costing five nets when she was little and fifteen being ridiculous.  
  
Still waking up, Akaashi thought fifteen was a reasonable number no matter what actions it may have taken and not about how his mother wasn't even in the room.  
  
He went downstairs for breakfast, which actually was eggs, and nothing strange happened the rest of the morning. Until he decided to hang around town.  
  
_I'll have to travel into the Forest of Gifts again to get more watermelons...  
  
When I get my hand on him I swear I'll...!  
  
Do I have enough nets to get the dress _ and _the shoes...?  
  
That chick is totally checkin' me out!  
  
What a creep! Why does he keep looking at me?  
  
I really hope Jeremy asks me to the bonfire dance~!_  
  
No one's lips were moving. Well, they were moving, but not to what he heard. It was still pretty interesting, though, so he walked about and listened to people's thoughts.  
  
One in particular caught his attention.  
  
_That kid has more mood swings then a hormonal teenage girl, I swear._  
  
This thought by an off-duty inner palace soldier. You could always tell them apart by their ridiculously impeccable posture.  
  
Akaashi walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me, could you tell me more about this person with the mood swings?"  
  
The soldier looked startled. "Wha-what are you talking about?"  _How does this kid know about that?_  
  
Akaashi had gotten pretty good at switching back and forth between regular hearing and hearing thoughts, so he caught everything from the soldier. Despite this, he didn't say anything and just stared at him. In his experience, even before this strange ability appeared, people usually would fill the silence with what you wanted to know.  
  
"H-hey, kid?"  _Don't tell me he knows about the champions! The King said to keep it a secret..._  
  
"What's this about champions?" The soldier looked at him in horror.  
  
"How did you do that?!"  _Does this kid have a freaky power too?_  
  
Akaashi smiled. "I think it might be best if you took me to the King."  
  
Owlton's King welcomed the sixth revealed champion, Akaashi Keiji.

**-So said it was, and so it was said.-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a little glimpse about the King of Arnev's character. I'm sure you can see at least a little bit of the reason why you don't like him now, huh? And, we have a mysterious figure staring at Oikawa-kun (although that seems to be a popular choice for a lot of people.), Sugawara-kun gets to meet his friends once again and Bokuto-kun finally regains his keeper (the people at the castle will be very relieved).
> 
> Let me know how you like this chapter in the comments, or just leave a kudo! Kudos? Kudin? Idk.
> 
> And remember, the magic is always there, you only have to look for it. :)
> 
> Images and characters of Haikyuu do not belong to me, they belong to Haruichi Furudate and the respective artists who I will be happy to give credit to should they reach out to me.
> 
> The Kings and some of the creatures our heroes come across do belong to me, along with the map of Yevoll that I will put up as soon as I figure out how.


	4. Sulking, Reporter, and Summary of the Champions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa pouts about Iwa-chan leaving him.

Oikawa was not happy.  **Three days.**  Today was the third day since Iwa-chan was carted off by soldiers, and not only has he not been around out in town, he was never home either! His mom would always give Oikawa some excuse about him being out doing errands, but she could never quite look him in the eye when she did. She was hiding something, but the woman was just as bull-headed as her son. If she decided she was going to hide something, no matter how horribly, her lips were sealed.  
  
Oikawa stomped about town, the pastel buildings with happy little awnings and perfectly clear weather souring his mood even more. Everybody walked about with smiles on their faces, didn't they know that  _his_  best friend was missing? They should be just as miserable as he is. And he was  _very_  miserable. Oikawa's gloom and negative emotions practically loomed over him like a cloud. Even the fangirls that normally would have mobbed him with happiness when they saw him kept a respectable distance, it was that strong.  
  
He came across one of the man-made rivers the King had ordered to be made to increase tourism and meandered over to one of the guardrails on the bridge that arched over it. He leaned back and propped his elbows on it, running a hand through his hair and sighing. The fangirls that had dispersed themselves nearby and tried to look inconspicuous felt the actions pull at their heart-strings. Even depressed Oikawa-san looked amazing.  
  
Oikawa glared down at the red wooden planks under his feet as he thought back to what happened just before his friend was taken away. He knew he was going to die then, and if not die then greatly injure himself. He knew it was stupid to do a stunt like that, but the girls wanted him to do it, they were expecting him to do it. And Oikawa always lives up to everyone's expectations.  
  
Oikawa ran his hands through his hair again, more agitatedly this time. He didn't notice the water in the calm river agitate with him.  
  
Normally Iwaizumi would have stopped him from doing something like that, saying some philosophical nonsense like, 'If you're not yourself, who will be?' or whatever.  
  
Oikawa's frown deepened and he let out an angry breath, the water dipping behind him.  
  
Now that he wasn't there, who would stop him from doing stupid things? Who would he poke fun at for being so serious all the time? Who would smack him upside the head when his ego got too big?  
  
Oikawa's fist clenched as his sadness and frustration grew, and the water rose in tandem, defying gravity without Oikawa's notice.  
  
Why couldn't he have somehow saved himself so his friend wouldn't have been taken away?  
  
A column of water stretched out of the river, the currents flowing within it visible even through the glint of sunlight on the surface. Oikawa was still staring at the floorboards with his back facing upriver, so the only reason he knew to turn was a feminine cry of his name with a warning from upstream.  
  
Oikawa turned and when he saw the blob of water risen out of river he jolted back with wide eyes. The water wavered before it mirrored his actions.  
  
He furrowed his brows. Not too far away people of the town and Oikawa's fangirls watched the interaction with horrified awe.  
  
Oikawa inched closer and the water crept closer once again. He eyed it carefully, then stretched out a palm towards it. The water remained where it was and Oikawa frowned. He moved his hand out to the side and the water leaned in the same direction. Oikawa smiled and held up his other hand, moving it out to his other side. Another spout grew from the main column and followed that hand.  
  
What was this? It was super interesting! Sadness forgotten, a huge grin spread on Oikawa's face.  
  
A hand tapped his shoulder and Oikawa turned to whoever wanted his attention, the water dropping back into the river.  
  
It was a Seijouin soldier.  
  
"I'm gonna need you to come with me, son."  
  
Iwaizumi was tackled into a hug as Seijou's King welcomed the seventh champion, Oikawa Tooru.  
  
Something strange was happening in Yevoll. Rumors had been spreading. A boy suddenly aging twenty years. Another boy lifting a man five times his size and throwing him through a wall. Yet another moving an entire cliff face. Sure, Ruba was a magical Realm with no shortage of magical creatures or Sorcerers, but there was a limit to how much you can believe. These were kids that had been born and raised in their towns, kind to their elders and polite to their parents, not once exhibiting signs of being... a magic user, for a politer term.  
  
At least, that's what self-proclaimed 'busy-body' reporter, Mashiro Kim, thought when word spread to him. Just some Arnevian hustlers and Seijouin long-noses who wanted their made-up story in the news. Besides, right now he was on vacation. Came all the way from the North end of Yafrosit to visit the King's town on the West side of Cikunette, no way was he going to let work get in the way of his relaxation! That's what he would like to think, anyway. A reporter is always on the lookout for a good scoop.  
  
And so it's perfectly reasonable that Kim wandered about town, casually dressed, with a notebook and pen in his pocket. Completely and totally reasonable.  
  
He was in the middle of trying to convince an old persistent peddler woman that no, he really didn't need a dead gopher, when he caught sight of a group of kids standing in the entrance way of an alley. Reporter's senses tingling, he turned to the peddler and cut off her speech on how lovely a necklace made out of its buck teeth would be for a special girl with a practiced polite dismissal he had used many times when somebody insisted their story was interesting, when he had heard better stories about lint.  
  
He circled around to the other end of the alley and hid most of his body up against the wall, the only thing being visible around the corner was the top of his head and his eyes.  
  
Three teenage boys surrounded a slightly smaller one that was about a foot shorter than the rest. The short boy glared up at what seemed to be the leader of the three and sighed in what was almost like parental exasperation.  
  
"C'mon guys, give it back."  
  
They ignored him and the leader held the object up to inspect it, Kim peered closer and saw it was a small stuffed bear the same shade of light brown as the shorter boy's hair. "You know, I always had suspicions with your height, but you really are a toddler!" The two cronies laughed behind him.  
  
The boy sighed. "It's for my little brother, today's his birthday. Now could you please give it back?"  
  
Kim pulled out his notebook and pen.  
  
_BULLY FOR YOU?  
  
Cikunette was praised for being the fastest Kingdom to bring down their crime rates after The Great Partition, but maybe criminals have only turned to smaller pursuits?_  
  
Kim turned from his notepad back to the scene. He would have to get a quote from that smaller kid.  
  
The head bully turned from the bear to the shorter boy. "His birthday, huh?" He once again completely ignored the request to return what was stolen. "Then I guess I better  _chip_  in on his present." He started to pull the bear's head from its body and a few stitches popped loose. "Get it? 'Cause I'm chipping it apart."  
  
One of the cronies tilted his head to the side. "Wouldn't that be ripping?"  
  
"Shut up!" A few more stitches came loose.  
  
The small boy's eyes turned fierce. "I said,  _give it back!_ " He swung his leg out at the leader but the other deftly dodged it.  
  
"Ha! You think you can get it back that way? Think again." The boy grit his teeth as the head bully dangled the bear above the boy's head, small amounts of stuffing peeking out from its neck.  
  
"Jump for it."  
  
Kim turned away, flipping his notebook closed. He had to report bad things, didn't mean he liked to watch 'em.  
  
When a huge gust of wind buffeted his back, though, he whipped back around.  
  
The small kid was gone. Only the three bullies were there, slack-jawed with eyes trained up.  
  
Kim looked up and his jaw dropped too.  
  
That short kid was twenty feet in the air!  
  
The bear dropped from the bully's hand, long forgotten by everyone now.  
  
The kid hung there in the air, visible to everyone as he floated just above the rooftops, and began to freak out as he waved his arms and legs about, reaching for things so he wouldn't drift away only to come up, well, short.  
  
Kim remained frozen in place, staring up at the flying boy. This was...  _This_  was...  
  
The scoop of a lifetime!  
  
Kim whipped out his notebook again and began writing furiously, cataloging every detail he saw.  
  
The shocked townspeople.  
  
The shocked boy in the sky.  
  
The unshocked soldiers shooting an arrow up to the boy for him to grab onto so they could reel him in.  
  
The calm expressions on their faces as they escorted him away, a hand on each shoulder so he wouldn't float into the sky again.  
  
When the boy was out of sight Kim snapped his notebook shut, a trustworthy grin showcasing his overly white teeth. Now all he had to do was track down a couple hustlers and long-noses.  
  
As Kim walked away with a skip in his step, he nor anyone else noticed as a small green light swooped down and carried off the forgotten torn bear.  
  
The news spread like wildfire and the people began to ask questions. The rumors were actually true? What are these boys? Where are they now? Why were the soldiers rounding them up? Were the Kings aware of this?  
  
Well, if they weren't before they definitely were now. People arrived to the nine castles in droves, carrying the post with them and asking to see the 'Miracle Children'. The Kings decided unanimously that for the safety of the champions both revealed and those yet to be so, they would say nothing.  
  
Oh, wait. Did I say unanimously? I meant all except the King of Arnev. He spread the 'truth', or his version of it, to every corner of the Country.  
  
Nobody really listened to him, though. He was known to be a liar even in the best of times.  
  
However, they did believe the part about the Sorceress. She had strange but recognizable tastes and this sounded like something she would do.  
  
Why was she giving these boys abilities, though? Was it human experimentation? Was she giving everyone these abilities? No one knew except the King and his soldiers. What people did know, was that everyday people were gaining strange powers and these people were sent to live with the King.  
  
From there things progressed both well and bad. The people knew the Kings wanted those with abilities and so good Samaritans turned in anyone who had these traits, such as two boys in Pnas, one with the ability to turn into a shadow and one with the ability to give inanimate objects life, who actually  _were_ champions. But the downside was the not-so-good-Samaritans who pretended to have abilities themselves. The matters were always cleared up immediately, so it wasn't anything to be concerned about.  
  
Hmm... Well, this isn't good. We're supposed to have already begun the journey part of the story, but... I guess I'll just have to speed this up a bit...  
  
Uh... Let's see... The boy who I have likened to a balloon in my mind was delivered to the Cikunetten palace safely and was named the eighth champion... Oh! His name is Yaku Morisuke.  
  
The two boys who were turned into the Pnassan palace were the ninth champion, Kuroo Tetsurou (the one who turned into a shadow) and the tenth champion, Kenma Kozume (the one who gave life to tiny stick men).  
  
The eleventh champion was found in Hafeterre, playing out in the rain with his friend when lightning struck him. Not only was he unharmed, he began to dole out lightning strikes of his own. The Sorceress had to send over an outfit made of strange material that would better help him control his discharges.  
His name was Nishinoya Yuu.  
  
The twelfth champion was found in Sefarl when he gave a friendly slap to a friend's back to congratulate him on approaching a girl, only for the friend to collapse to the ground, unable to lift a finger. The friend was able to get up in an hour or two with no troublesome aftereffects, don't worry.  
His name was Yamamoto Taketora.  
  
The thirteenth champion was found in Hafeterre, and was in fact the friend Nishinoya was out playing in the rain with. His ability was actually awakened the same day Nishinoya's was, but was only discerned when, so overcome with loneliness at his best bro being gone (for one day), a tiny cloud descended from the sky to hover directly over his head and rained on him, reflecting his inner sadness.  
His name was Tanaka Ryuu.  
  
That same day, that same minute actually, a boy who was visiting from Serfoity saw Tanaka's use of power and turned green with envy, he had heard about the gifted 'Miracle Children' and wished to have the same kind of power so he could somehow change the Country for the better. Except, he actually turned green. Skin, hair, clothes, everything on his being had changed to the color of grass.  
This boy was the fourteenth champion, Kageyama Tobio.  
  
Two days later, two boys, one from Serfoity and one from Yafrosit, set out from their home Kingdoms to go to the famous Wingback Place market. When one boy saw the other wandering near a tourist trap booth with wonder filled eyes, he sighed and told the friend he was with that he would see him later before he walked over to the easily deceived shrimp. He grabbed him by the shoulder and dragged him over to a stationed Hafterren soldier, the smaller boy complaining the entire way. He pushed him in front of the soldier and told the guard the shorter one was an ability holder. The soldier was incredulous and the boy was pissed at the accusation, the boy was so angry in fact, that he accidentally caught the soldier's shoulder on fire. After everyone stopped panicking, except for the boy who brought the other, he was completely calm, the soldier asked how he knew the boy had an ability. He revealed that he had an ability himself that allowed him to see if others had magic.  
The boy who wielded fire was the fifteenth champion, Hinata Shouyou.  
And the one who saw his ability was the sixteenth champion, Tsukishima Kei.  
  
The seventeenth champion was found in Cikunette when he sneezed and diamond shards shot out and impaled the ground.  
His name was Inuoka Sou.  
  
The eighteenth champion, Tsukishima's friend, turned himself in when he realized he could hear things not a lot of people could. Like the footsteps of a bug thirty feet away.  
His name was Yamaguchi Tadashi.  
  
The nineteenth champion turned himself in in Sefarl when he had no idea how to get himself out of his own indestructible bubble.  
His name, Haiba Lev.  
  
And just like that, with Lev being the last escorted to the castle on the twenty-first day after the Sorceress sent her letter, the deadline was up.

 

**-So said it was, and so it was said.-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so all the champions have gathered, from there how will they progress?
> 
> And remember, the magic is always there, you only have to look for it. :)
> 
> Images and characters of Haikyuu do not belong to me, they belong to Haruichi Furudate and the respective artists who I will be happy to give credit to should they reach out to me.
> 
> The Kings and some of the creatures our heroes come across do belong to me, along with the map of Yevoll that I will put up as soon as I figure out how and Mashiro Kim, my fabulous little gossip.


	5. Traversing the Country Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first messenger is sent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I finally got my map up. Yes, I drew this map. Did a rough sketch before and everything. It's a little blurry, but if you can see it, Serfoity is spelled wrong because that was the spelling I had before. But other than that, I have to say that out of everything I've ever drawn before I'm the most proud of this. The first one is how it's supposed to be looked at, you know North, South, all that jazz, and the second one is easier to read.
> 
> Oh, and another thing. The names of the Kingdoms (besides Seijou and Owlton) are words I jumbled up, if you can figure them out I'll give you a digital cookie. Here's a hint, though, some of them are phonetic in their jumbling.

  
  
_And so, it would greatly help if you gave us a hint as to how to get the boy to temporarily disable his power as none of our weapons can get him free..._

You blink a few times. You don't remember one of the boys getting a power like that. Maybe he tried to develop on his own before he gave up and turned himself in anyway?  
  
You walk over to one of the crystal balls you had set up to alert you to danger and wave your hand over it, asking it to show you the boy within the bubble.  
  
The image is foggy at first before it clears and the first thing you register is Sefarlian soldiers jabbing at a gigantic red orb with spears, axes, and swords. You have to snort at the ridiculous scene. You peer closer to see the boy within the orb. Very tall, long lanky limbs, had white-grey hair (like that healer boy) and green eyes if you were seeing through the color distortion right.  
  
You only thought one thing when you looked at him.  
  
Who the hell was he?  
  
A soldier struck the bubble and black lightning ricocheted out from the hit. That quickly caught your attention. You bid the crystal ball to look closer and peer carefully at the red diaphanous surface of the sphere, your eyes narrowed. Your gaze slides to the boy inside the bubble. He looked hopeful, but his eyes weren't on the soldiers, if you remember the Sefarlian castle correctly, that direction was the King's armory.  
  
So that's how it is.

You take out a piece of parchment.  
  
_Your Highness,  
It would do the boy good if he stays protected.  
The coming journey will be hard for him without it.  
  
Best wishes,_  
**The Sassy Witch**  
  
You watch through the crystal ball as the Sefarlian King came out of his armory, your letter in hand, and walks over to bubble boy, waving the soldiers to cease on his way. He says something to the boy, and the boy's shoulders droop as his eyes widen, but he nods.  
  
When you see that, you direct the crystal ball back to its original objective and turn to get everything ready.  
  
You have a lot to prepare for tomorrow.  
  
_-In the Serfoitite castle-_  
  
"Hey, you guys, what do you think the Sorceress is gonna be like?"  
  
Nishinoya, Tanaka, Kageyama, and Hinata sit in the Royal dining room breaking the fast of the night with a hardy first meal of the day. A little heavier than usual, but no one is complaining because all of it is so delicious.  
  
Nishinoya tilts his head at the orange-haired boy's question, a fatty piece of bacon hanging out of his working mouth. Without swallowing, he speaks while crumbs spray from his lips. "What do you mean, Hinata?"  
  
Said boy pushes his eggs around his plate, eyes far away. "I mean, I know she's nice, because of what King Din told us. But what do you think she looks like?"  
  
Tanaka swallows down a mouthful of pancakes that had puffed up his cheeks like a chipmunk and wiggles his eyebrows at Hinata. "What's this? Little Hinata already interested in girls~? I think the Sorceress might be a bit too old for you, though."  
  
"'M not little!" He shifts in his seat and flushes slightly. "And I didn't mean it like that."  
  
Nishinoya finally swallows and grins at Hinata. "Oh, come on. It's not like we're gonna judge you. I, myself, prefer a slightly older woman."  
  
Tanaka nods in agreement and slings an arm over Noya's shoulder. "Like the daughter of the shopkeeper who owned that store on the corner, Kiyoko-san." They both sigh in reverence and repeat the girl's name.  
  
The fire user frowns and smacks his fork down on the table. "You don't have to not judge me because that's still not what I meant!" The two older boys raise their eyebrows but stay silent, waiting to hear what he actually meant. Hinata sits back in his chair and crosses his arms, moodily staring down at his plate. "The Sorceress is like a kind of legend in Yevoll, right? So I was wondering what it would be like to see the legend in real life... or something." He purses his lips in contemplation and turns to the one who had been silent throughout the entire exchange, poking at his syrup drenched hot cakes. "Hey, Kageyama. You get what I'm saying, right?"  
  
Kageyama's blue eyes lift to meet Hinata's brown ones before they drop to his plate again. "Sort of, I guess. There's this anticipation... that's mixed with dread," He looks up. "And excitement."  
  
Hinata grins and the Hafeterrens 'oh' in understanding.

A man with long straight dark blond hair and eyes as blue as the Pokari Sea walks in, then. He's adorned in orange silk robes trimmed in black gold thread. A modest gold crown caps his head.  
  
His hands are clasped behind his back as he smiles kindly at the boys. "Is everyone enjoying their breakfast?" Muffled grunts answer in the affirmative.  
  
"Good. Eat well, soon you will be needing all the energy you can get." The boys look up at him questioningly, but the King only smiles.

 ~

"Everyone's here, I take it?" All of the champions that were harbored in the Serfoitian castle are gathered in the King's drawing room, scattered on various sofas and chairs that were centered around a low oak coffee table. The King himself stands at one end of the oval of chairs looking over everyone in attendance. Both boys from his Kingdom, both boys from Hafeterre, and the three from Arnev. Good, everyone is here. 

Sugawara, sat in between his friends, speaks up. "Why have you gathered us here, if I may ask, Your Majesty?"

The King smiles sadly. "Today will be the last day all of you stay in the castle."

The boys all freeze, Daichi is the first to come out of it. "Then that means... today..."

"Yes, today you will begin your journey to The Forest of Solidarity." Din tries to keep his smile but his face slowly falls.

"You mean the Forest of Doom," mutters Hinata, who is promptly slapped up side the head by Kageyama for his rudeness to the King.

King Din laughs weakly. "Yes, well, the Sorceress  _is_  known for her strange ways, I suppose that includes her living arrangements." He looks around at all the somber faces and sighs. "Boys," Gradually, they all look up. "This expedition will surely be a difficult one, but based on the time I spent with all of you, I know that you will succeed." The boys begin to sit up straighter one by one. "Your training will be tough, but through it, you will no doubt become splendid cha--" The King cuts himself off and shakes his head with a smile. "No, not just champions. You will become fine young men and  _heroes_  to this Country."

By the time King Din finishes his speech, the boys' eyes are welling up.

Tanaka, moved beyond words, wipes at the wetness in the corner of his eye. "That was beautiful..."

King Din looks around at all the teary but determined faces in the room and knows that he can leave the safety of the Country in their hands.

"Y-your Majesty..." Din turns and comes upon an equally teary attendant standing behind him, a letter surrounded by a (f/c) shimmer in hand. "A letter from the Sorceress." With a sweatdrop, the King takes it and tears it open.

_Very touching speech, Dinny. Even the emotionless me shed a tear or two._

The King's eye twitches at the nickname. She knows very well how much he hates it!

_I sent this letter to give you forewarning._  
_My messenger will arrive in a few minutes, it would be best to get the boys ready to leave._  
_Oh, and pack them some food for the trip please. Growing boys get awful hungry._

**-Sassy**

~

"Cool!" Rucksacks filled with food and supplies, the boys stare up at the tree being come to escort them. Hinata, the first to exclaim his excitement, rushes over as the rest look on with curious or smiling eyes. The Dryad, seeing Hinata's fast approach, gently steps away from him, causing his face to fall. The ends of the Dryad's face pull down sympathetically with a creak.

" _I apologize, young one. But seeing as you wield fire and I am made out of wood, it would be best if we kept our distance._ "

Hinata frowns but nods. His face quickly snaps to indignation when Tanaka runs past him yelling, "I don't have to worry about that, 'cause I wield rain!" And proceeded to vigorously examine and question the Dryad just as thoroughly as Hinata wanted to.

"Hey! No fair!"

Noya comes up behind Hinata and slings an arm around him, an air of wise patience surrounding him. "I understand how you feel, Shouyou. I can't get any closer either because of my lightning." His brown eyes flash with the wanting to approach the Dryad as well while the blond streak in the front of his hair that he gained when he was struck by lightning sparks with his strong emotions. Hinata stares down at the older boy in awe before he cries out the other's name in newfound friendship.

"Okay, okay, that's enough with the dramatics, you two," Sugawara, putting himself in charge of getting things going, looks up to the Dryad. "Do you know where we're headed?"

The Dryad nods, limbs creaking. " _The Sorceress bade me to guide you to Seijou's Royal palace. And gave me enough magic to do this._ " It reaches out a bark-covered hand and green sparkles fly from it to the seven boys. Their skin turns several shades darker, their hair takes on a green tint, and their eyes turn pitch black.

The Dryad allows them a minute to freak out over their new appearance before it speaks again, gaining their attention.

" _The human form of a Dryad,_ " They look up and find a man with dark skin and eyes as dark as the night sky without stars. The shock of lime green close cropped hair is the only bit of color on him as his clothes are all in various hues of brown. " _Humans generally leave us alone when they see us approaching, and traveling in a group this large is not unheard of._ "

Tanaka, who up until this point was still checking out his new skin, snaps his head up at the implication. "You mean we're not going to parade around the nine Kingdoms so everyone can see how cool their champions are?!"

The Dryad is impassive. " _There are those in the Country who would try to steal your power for their own. Even those from other Countries. Did you really think the news would stay in Yevoll?_ "

Everyone is silent for they know the answer.

The Dryad turns to the South and begins to walk. " _Come along, children. We have much ground to cover today._ "

**-So said it was, and so it was said.-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last the champions begin their journey to you...
> 
> And remember, the magic is always there, you only have to look for it. :)
> 
> Images and characters of Haikyuu do not belong to me, they belong to Haruichi Furudate and the respective artists who I will be happy to give credit to should they reach out to me.
> 
> The Kings and some of the creatures our heroes come across do belong to me, along with the map of Yevoll and Mashiro Kim, my fabulous little gossip.


	6. Traversing the Country Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriving at Seijou.

"Welcome, welcome! The Sorceress said to expect you." Dep Raag, a man with auburn hair and eyes as dark a green as the trees in the depths of the Solidarity forest, greets them at the palace gates. Donned in elaborate teal and silver robes with an intricate white gold crown rising out of his locks like the spires of a castle, he holds his head high with a smug grin. He makes sure to bring them all inside away from prying eyes before turning to the human Dryad escorting them. "You, ah, can undo this... glamour on them, correct?"  
  
With no visible expression the Dryad reaches out his hand, palm up, and slowly closes it into a fist. The same green sparkles that appeared when the transformation first took place are drained from the seven disguised champions and sucked around and into the Dryad's closed digits. Gradually their skin, hair, and eyes returns to their usual color.  
  
"Aw! I'm gonna miss lookin' all Dryad-y."

The Dryad flashes a small grin in Hinata's direction." _Perhaps you will take on this same guise again one day._ "

"Yes, well!" King Dep claps his hands together, eager to move things along as the impatient man he is. "Have you brought word from the Sorceress about how long my guests will be staying here? I'd like to give them a warm welcome!" He smiles at the champions and only three reciprocate. A different group of three had seen tactics like this before and the one that was left over... He just doesn't like to smile.  
  
" _They will be staying long enough._ " The Dryad is short with him, not liking how he treats him like he is a servant to the Sorceress. " _More importantly, where are the other champions? It's best they get acquainted now._ "  
  
"Ah, yes." The King claps his hands and two large, pointlessly ornate doors swing inward for two people to enter the room. The one with spiky hair and serious eyes looks over the group calmly while the one with swoopy hair and a big smile on his face waves at everyone.  
  
"Ya-hoo~!" The both of them are extremely toned.  
  
King Dep turns back to the new arrivals with his chest puffed out and his nose in the air. "These are the Seijouin champions." Noya, Tanaka, and Hinata 'oooh' appropriately. "As you can see I've taken the liberty to start training them myself. Not a bad start if I had to say." Dep smiled smugly.  
  
The Dryad narrows his eyes. " _The Sorceress said to only find them and keep them safe until she sent for them._ "  
  
The King puffs out his chest even more. "Well, it's not as if I'm not doing her a favor. The boys will be much easier to train now that their basic fitness is in check."  
  
" _And a lot farther ahead than the other boys when it is time for the actual training._ " The King's smile says it all. The Dryad scowls down at the King, for even in human form he retains his height. " _It would do you well to listen, King Dep of the Raag line._ "  
  
King Dep narrows his eyes. "I am a  _King_. I take orders from no one."  
  
" _. . . So be it._ " The Dryad turns and begins to walk out of the room. " _Your next_ instructions _from the Sorceress will arrive shortly by letter. I would tell you to read it but I suppose you wouldn't listen._ " The boys' jaws drop at the Dryad's turned back as he makes his way out of the castle.  
  
The King frowns stonily. "I swear that Sorceress influences those creatures."  
  
"Influences?" Hinata, ever the curious one, blurts out. The King faces him.  
  
"Yes, influences. I've never seen a Dryad with that attitude before, and she doesn't call herself The Sassy Witch for nothing. More like impertinent witch."  
  
The champions that had just arrived from Serfoity frown at King Dep, while the ones from Seijou stare at him curiously. He had never so openly bad-mouthed the Sorceress before.

~ 

Now on the outskirts of Seijou as he is able to move much more quickly without human children to slow his pace, the Dryad stops near a copse of trees and opens the dormant link.

"Yo, Sassy Witch here. What can I do for you?" The Dryad relates his exchange with King Dep. "Hmm. Still the same as always, I take it. I'll be sure to send  _that_  messenger then."

The Dryad smiles. " _Thank you, Lady Witch._ "

"Yeah, no problem. Make sure you get home safe, alright? Thanks for all your help."

~

A letter appears out of a ball of flames and drops into a golden tray in King Dep's study.

King Dep picks up the letter and nonchalantly studies the (f/c) shimmer before he rips it into tiny pieces.

~

"Ahahahaha! And you set the soldier's shoulder on fire?!"

"Well, I couldn't help it! It was the first time my power showed itself."

"Yeah, if you really want to laugh at him, you should hear about the time one of the palace guards told him he reminded the guy of his grandson."

"I don't get it. How did he get mad at that?"

"His grandson is seven!" Tanaka and Oikawa burst into laughter simultaneously.

Frustrated and embarrassed, the ends of Hinata's hair start to smoke. "It ain't funny!"

The King walks in right as the boys burst into laughter again and smiles at the scene. Not only those three were relaxed and trading stories, everyone is sprawled out on different pieces of plush furniture with a refreshment of some sort in hand and a smile on their face.

He frowns at the sight of the rucksacks still on the new arrivals backs  _and_  on the backs of  _his_  champions.

King Dep claps his hands together, getting everyone's attention. "Boys! Why don't you relax and stay awhile? For all we know it could be  _days_  until--" A tentative knock on the grand double doors cuts him off. He frowns at them. "What is it?" he calls.

A hesitant servant answers, "A guest for you, Your Highness."

King Dep raises a brow. Another champion, maybe? "Who is it?"

A pause. Then, "They wish to not be announced, Your Highness. I don't know their name."

The King sighs. How could everyone be so useless? "Let them in!"

The double doors slowly open and when the guest walks in King Dep goes pale.

The champions peek around the King to see what made him go as still as a statue, and when Oikawa catches sight of who it is his eyes widen in recognition.

A small slight of a girl with wavy blonde hair and overly large green eyes stands in the doorway with a coy smile. The only differences in her appearance from that day on the beach when Iwaizumi awakened are the long claw-like nails on her hands and feet, the slits that are now her pupils, the gills adorning the side of her neck, and the shiny green scales sprouting over various patches of visible skin.

Her smile splits open to reveal all of her teeth were pointed, like a shark's.

King Dep takes a step back, face as white as a sheet.

The mermaid's eyes slit in pleasure. "Good afternoon, Your Majesty."

"Y-yes. Good afternoon." He tries to straighten up, appear regal once again, but his pallor spills the lie of his non-composure.

"I'm here on behalf of the Sorceress. I trust you've helped the champions prepare for their journey?"

The King begin to sweat but is saved when Iwaizumi stands up, showing off his rucksack. "I got the message to prepare so I asked the cooks and attendants to help gather food and supplies for everyone."

The mermaid's eyes slide to Iwaizumi. "You received the letter?"

 "Yeah."

 Her eyes cut to the King and he flinches. "The Sorceress was already well aware of your allegiances but now all of Yevoll's creatures will know whose safety you truly value."

The mermaid's glare makes him want to look away in shame, but he doesn't in fear of what the creature would do. So their gazes hold each other as she calls out to the champions, "Come with me. I will guide you on the next leg of your journey."

~

The nine champions and their mermaid guide leave the King's city and head to the East towards Teal Beach. Even though they wander through populated areas, they only garner the occasional curious glance due to the hooded capes the mermaid provided for all of them. That, and no one is aware of the fact that today the champions make their way to their magic teacher. It's a close kept secret that if anyone knew, no one told, not even if the other person might already know.

They keep a quick pace, staying silent until, "So... Is it just me, or have we met somewhere before?"

The mermaid glances over at a smirking Oikawa. "Your charms won't work on me, human child. The only reason I paid you any attention that day was to get one of you to awaken your powers. Honestly, I'm surprised it was your friend and not you--"

"Wait," a quiet utter.

The mermaid slows to a stop as Oikawa stands still a ways back, eyes fixed on her and smile gone. The rest of the group comes to a halt behind the two, Iwaizumi a little further ahead than the rest, eyes on his friend.

"You... encouraged me to go on that cliff, knowing I could've smashed into those rocks?"

The mermaid goes from half-turned to facing him fully. "Not 'could have', I knew. Mermaids control  _all_  aspects of the sea, you know, even the sea breeze."

Oikawa lunges for her but Iwaizumi holds him back from under the arms, he still claws at her anyway. " _You **played**  with my life and got my friend taken away  **just so you could see whose powers awoke first?!**_ "

The mermaid rolls her eyes. "No, not just to see whose awoke first, because you looked pathetic going about like a  _normal_  human when you're really so much more." She begins to comb through her golden locks, eyes closed. "You really should be thanking me. I made you more than you were before."

Oikawa goes to lunge for her again but is stopped by the calm hand Daichi puts out in front of him. Daichi faces the mermaid with careful consideration.

"It couldn't be you're trying to take credit for what the Sorceress gave us... Are you?" The mermaid's hand freezes halfway through her hair. "And you couldn't possibly have tried to awaken Oikawa and Iwaizumi's abilities without the Sorceress's knowledge... Could you?" The mermaid glances over to them before turning away and crossing her arms.

"Like anything happens without her knowledge. She's probably watching us all right now through some freaky looking glass," Somewhere in the Forest of Solidarity the Sorceress snorts in amusement from over her _crystal ball, thank you very much, she prefers the classics_. The mermaid rolls her eyes at the boys, the spitting image of a troublesome teen. "Since she gave you your powers the Sorceress has kept an eye on you. If one of you hadn't been able to,  _she_  would have saved you. There's no way she would've let anything bad happen to you, let alone anyone else, at the hands of a magical creature like me."

The boys all stare at her and the mermaid rolls her eyes again before stalking off.

"Come  _on_ , you guys take forever."

~

"Wait here." The blonde dives into the waves, leaving the champions on shore to gather strange looks for being the only people on the beach in cloaks.

A few minutes later she resurfaces, scales out for all to see making curious onlookers turn away fearfully. In her hands is a blue plant, seaweed, speckled with small dots of bright orange... something.

"Alright, all of you come here. You can ditch the cloaks now too, you stand out more here with them on."

The nine do as bade, rucksacks hanging onto their shoulders like a clingy passenger. The mermaid eyes them ponderingly before grabbing her necklace that had gone unnoticed until now. It's a small clear glass vial held up by a length of leather cord. In the vial is an iridescent (f/c) powder that's sealed inside with a water tight cork. The mermaid has to pry open the vial with her claws, and it springs open with a pop.

"Bring your packs closer." They do and she sprinkles the powder over them until each one sparkles (f/c) under the sunlight. "This will keep your belongings from getting water damage. Now, do any of you have a knife?"

Ever the prepared one, Daichi reaches into his rucksack and pulls out a Swiss army knife, the powder not dislodging even after opening and closing the bag.

"Good. I didn't want to have to shell your food for you like a guppy." She plucks off one of the orange things from the seaweed and holds it out to Daichi. Looking at it up close, Daichi could see that it's a small mollusk. The size of a dime, its orange shell is spiked on the edges, making it look like a star and its small fleshy 'foot' is a blue only a few shades lighter than the seaweed it rested on.

The mermaid flicks her fluke in the water, amused at how all of them came up behind Daichi's shoulders to get a look at what she brought them.

"Now scoop that out with your knife and swallow it, whole." A majority of heads snap up to look at her in alarm.

"What?! No way! That's gross! I mean, look at it! It's still twitching!" Hinata points down at the shellfish and, indeed, its small foot twitches to the outer edges of its shell to find something to pull it upright.

The mermaid props her head in her hand, gaze bored. "It's either that or find some way to hold your breath for over two hours."

"Two hours? Where are we even going anyway?" Iwaizumi asks as he plucks the mollusk out of Daichi's hand to tentatively sniff at it, only for his head to rear back at the strange odor.

"We're going to a secret underwater tunnel that leads to Lake Akeb, only mermaids know about it."

"So we're going to Owlton. Why can't we just get there on land?"

"Owltonners are a friendly, happy, curious people. Do you really want to deal with their enthusiastic 'neighborly' questions to where you're going and what you'll do once you get there?"

"Right. Underwater route it is." He still looks at the mollusk warily as it slowly curls in on itself.

"Do we really have to eat this?" Sugawara cautiously takes another star mollusk as the mermaid hands one to him and begins to pass them out to everyone else as she plucks them off the seaweed.

" _This_  is called a Sea Lung, and it'll allow you to breathe and talk underwater for about two and a half hours, it's the only thing in the ocean like it, so yes, you have to eat it. And you  _have_  to swallow it whole because if you chew, it'll digest too fast and you'll drown in the tunnels."

She shoves the last Sea Lung into Noya's face, the last to get one, and his face scrunches in on itself in disgust.

"You can suck 'em straight out of the shell if you want to."

The boys all look at each other.

"Bottoms up?"

"Bottoms up."

Nobody is really sure who said it, but they all tip up the shells and slurp down the creature whole.

The aftertaste is sour at first, with a strange heat that climbs up the back of their throats.

The mermaid stares at their faces, a small smirk curling her lips. "Make sure you keep your packs with you~" Her tail swishes back and forth in the water.

The heat slowly turns into a fire, not just in their throats, but all over their entire body.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!" The  _fire-user_ , Hinata, bounces up and down with his hands over his mouth.

It is hot. Too hot. They have to find some way to cool down, they need...

Water.

As one the champions dash into the surf, desperate to cool their scorching bodies. Luckily, everyone takes their rucksacks with them, just as the mermaid asked. Their heads duck under the water and the mermaid follows, snickering the entire way.

Under the surface the boys take in large pulls of seawater into their lungs, as that seemed to be the only way to cool the fire within. When their breathing slows to a normal rate, the mermaid swims up to them, green scales reflecting the refracted light from the waves.

"And now, we swim."

**-So said it was, and so it was said.-**

** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we have met another King. Unfortunately, he seems to be of the same ilk as the King of Arnev. No worries, though, you've got him under control.
> 
> When I was writing about the Sea Lung I was watching Andrew Zimmern's Bizarre Foods, so that's why I put the boys through the torture of eating raw sea life.
> 
> You're welcome~!
> 
> And remember, the magic is always there, you only have to look for it. :)
> 
> Images and characters of Haikyuu do not belong to me, they belong to Haruichi Furudate and the respective artists who I will be happy to give credit to should they reach out to me.
> 
> The Kings and some of the creatures our heroes come across do belong to me, along with the map of Yevoll and Mashiro Kim, my fabulous little gossip.


	7. Traversing the Country Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Owlton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm putting up the map again because you might have to look at it from time to time to understand why they're so adverse to some routes.
> 
> And just in case you didn't already know, if you have any questions about the Kingdoms and their Kings or anything to do with this AU, I will gladly answer them. No, seriously, like, I'm eagerly waiting for them guys, c'mon.
> 
> Lay 'em on me.

By the time they crawl out of Lake Akeb, night has fallen and it's easy work to sneak to the castle without being seen as everyone is in their homes, giving nocturnal creatures their space to roam about.  
  
King Bax Cerku, a man with stark white hair despite being so young and carefree, and light blue eyes that resemble large chunks of ice that float in the waters to the North, excitedly invites the nine champions in to spend the night at his castle, already garbed in silk black and yellow pajamas and his crown put away, as if expecting the sleepover. The mermaid, sensing no bad intentions, leaves them in the hands of the King and disappears back into the Lake.  
  
Hinata is wandering around the halls that night, lost on his way to the dining hall when a clatter of pots and the enraged squawking of a bird make him quickly turn to look behind him. Sprinting down the hall with a panicked chicken in his hands, is a boy a couple of years older than Hinata. He has grey and black streaked hair spiked up in a strange hairstyle and wide golden eyes.  
  
He swerves to the side to avoid a pot aimed at his head and Hinata sees the palace chef on his tail.  
  
"Give me back that chicken!"  
  
"She doesn't want to be eaten!"  
  
They fly past him and, in a surprising feat of strength, the boy with the streaked hair takes Hinata by the arm, and throws him over his shoulder at the cook. The orange-haired boy himself blinks in astonishment as he flies through the air, but the thought of the eminent landing causes him to panic, and set himself on fire.  
  
Later the two stand side by side with heads bowed and even the chicken clucking mournfully as they're scolded by the singed cook, an exasperated Akaashi and a disappointed Daichi. The King bails them out soon after, laughing it off as youthful mischief, and bids the chef to make a vegetarian supper, causing the streak-headed boy, Bokuto, as Hinata came to find out, to light up in appreciation and screech out a loud thanks, the chicken echoing the same tone in confusion.  
  
From that exchange, even though they got in trouble as a result, a camaraderie grows and they both crow over each other's abilities over the dinner table. The others, even the two from Seijou who were distant until then, join the conversation and friendships that weren't there before begin to grow. Of course, there are a few spats, but that's to be expected among young men in healthy relationships. By the time morning comes and the next of the Sorceress's messengers shows up at the castle, a new sense of unity is felt amongst the champions.  
  
It's through this sense of unity that everyone is aware of the others' incredulity.  
  
Kageyama narrows his eyes as he tries to understand. "We're being escorted by... a speck of light?"  
  
Hinata socks Kageyama in the shoulder. "Don't be rude! It's obviously a faerie!" He backs away quickly after the look Kageyama gives him.  
  
Indignant, the tiny ball of light lets out a sound like a small firecracker and forms into an androgynous little body that glows with an inner light, the brightest source being the small wings on its back. "Both of you are rude!" They place a hand regally at the center of their chest. " _I_  am a Forest Sprite. I'll even settle for Wood Sprite if you wish."  
  
They all stare at the wee being. Unable to take it any more, Hinata blurts out, "Are you a boy or a girl?"  
  
The sprite's head jerks back and an eyebrow rises. "You may call me Zenite, that's all you need to know."  
  
A curious Hinata opens his mouth again, but before he has the chance to speak Sugawara hurriedly slaps a hand over the undoubtedly uncouth question, Akaashi mimicking the action with a confused Bokuto about to query as well somewhere to the side.  
  
"I'm very sorry, Zenite. He should've just asked what pronouns you prefer," Suga apologizes while bowing deeply.

Zenite frowns but nods. "I'll accept your apology. You should learn how to properly address beings like us, small one. There are humans who would be offended just as I am."

Hinata's face scrunches up. "I'm not small!"

"And I am neither a boy nor a girl." Hinata goes quiet with contemplation.

Leaving Hinata and those who didn't understand at first to their new information, Suga addresses the sprite. "So where are we going next, Zenite?" He's the second most eager of the bunch to get to the Sorceress.  
  
They preen at the correct term and, in an annoying tradition set by those of their kind before them, begins to explain in scrambled riddles.  
  
"The champions of the Witch are on their last supported leg,  
when they reach the palace of the sly lazy cat, their traveling party will be complete.  
The heroes from a land that knows not of a dark secret, will journey across   
the dead sand, over the mountain gate, and into the monster wood.  
If they survive beasts driven mad in solidarity and flora that crave meat instead of earth,  
they will learn they aren't who they think themselves to be."  
  
They all stare at the sprite who smiles with pride for themself, pointy teeth sparkling.  
  
Tanaka's face scrunches up. "What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

"Yeah! Yeah!" Hinata and Noya parrot each other in agreement.  
  
"Wait," Daichi and Suga look up at Asahi, whose brows are furrowed in contemplation. "'Last supported leg'. Leg, as in leg of a journey, so," He starts to tremble. "After we get where we're going, the Sorceress won't be sending another messenger!"  
  
Suga slaps his friend's back. "Come on, Asahi. I'm sure it won't be that bad."  
  
"Actually," Daichi has a hand on his chin. "Dead sand, mountain gate, and monster wood," A few of the less mature giggle but Daichi ignores them and turns to Zenite. "You're talking about Death's Hourglass, Fool's Pass, and the Forest of Solidarity, aren't you?" The giggling immediately ceases.  
  
The sprite starts to pout. "Aw! It was figured out so soon..."  
  
Suga's eyes widen. "Then we're supposed to travel through the most dangerous parts of Yevoll without a guide?!" Asahi whimpers yet no one moves to comfort him as they felt pretty much the same. Suga's eyes get wider in disbelief. "Does the Sorceress  _want_  us to die?!"  
  
The sprite rolls their eyes and squints one at him. "You think you're the only one who dreads going there? No matter what favor owed to the Witch, no being would risk that journey. We Sprites only agreed to bring you this far because we could bring you through territory familiar to us in the Forest of Gifts."  
  
"You're taking us to the castle in Pnas, then?" Akaashi, who had been quiet until then, pipes up.  
  
Zenite frowns even further. "Every single one of them take the fun out of everything...!"

"Way to go, Akaashi!" Bokuto claps his friend on the back for figuring out another part of the riddle and Akaashi winces under the careless strength of it.  
  
"If it's like that then why can't we go to Fool's Pass through the Forest of Gifts and bypass Death's Hourglass altogether?" Oikawa chips in, but the sprite shakes their head.  
  
"The Witch's Keep is already South-West from the royal city in Pnas. If you got through the Fool's Pass from the Forest of Gifts, you would spend more time traveling through the Forest of Solidarity." Everyone flinches. No one wanted to spend more time there than they had to.  
  
"Then we have no choice?!" Hinata is hysteric.  
  
Daichi is resigned. "It seems so."  
  
The champions hang their heads in defeat, sure they wouldn't make it that far, and the sprite frowns.  
  
"Surely you don't think the Witch will abandon you?" The boys look up and the answer is in their eyes. They think she already has. Zenite scoffs. "I might not know about you  _humans_ ," The word is sniffed in disdain. "But we creatures who were infused with magic at the time of our different races creation don't abandon those of our kind. And I can't speak for all magic-users of your kind, but  _The_  Witch," They gesture around at all those gathered. " _Our_ Witch,  _never_  abandons  _anyone_. Creature or human." The sprite gazes at them seriously and purses their lips. "I don't know about you but  _I_  don't think someone like that would leave the people who she gave magic to, who barely know about controlling it themselves, high and dry."  
  
The champions look at the sprite with a new light in their eyes. The sprite, not used to interpreting human emotion, huffs and sprinkles them with a strange shining powder from their wings, the boys changing into small balls of light that the sprite was before.

They take off to the South, expecting the boys to follow, which they do.  
  
"O' ye' of little faith..."

~ 

The eleven champions arrive safely in the Royal castle of Pnas, where Navoi Iren, a man with hair blacker than pitch and eyes that shine like faceted rubies, welcomes the balls of light bemusedly, robes of black and red rayon swishing about his ankles as his humble gold crown winks at them from under the hot desert sun. They're quickly acquainted with Kuroo and Kenma and relay the Wood Sprite's words.

Kuroo whistles. "That's certainly harsh."

"Sounds like a hassle..." says Kenma, head bowed and working on fashioning together another stick man.

King Navoi says that they're welcome in the castle for as long as they need to prepare for their trip and that they can send for anything they need.

Meanwhile, the two champions from Yafrosit and the two from Cikunette had arrived in Sefarl and are having a similar conversation. With a few notable differences...

"Well, push come to shove we can always have Yaku-san pull us across the desert as he flies. And we can hide behind bubble boy over here should anything try to attack us in the jungle." Tsukishima rudely points at Lev, who interjects loudly, offended.

"That's a lot of ideas from someone who hasn't offered to pitch in and  _help_ ," Yamamoto growls. "Oh wait, all you can do is  _look_ at shit."

Tsukishima scoffs. "Says the one whose power is to make people  _more_  useless."

Yamamoto snarls and lunges for him but is held back by Inuoka, whose long sleeves keep him from collapsing. Yaku sighs and moves to stand between Yamamoto and Tsukishima, breaking their line of sight to each other. "Will you two cut it out already? At this rate we'll never find a way to the Sorceress."

"I think I can help with that." Everyone turns to the man with a grey-white buzzcut and sharp light brown eyes, Wir Akege, Sefarl's King, as he stands in the doorway to the common room, arms crossed across his barrel-like chest. Dressed in a white rayon tank top and tan rayon capris that cinch just under his knee, the standard soldier wear in the desert Kingdoms, he looks more like a General than a King as he only wears his crown in formal settings. When they had first arrived, the champions nearly mistook him for such until one of the castle soldiers bowed instead of saluted.

"Come with me." He turns and leaves the room. They all get up and follow him. A couple turns down a couple hallways until they come to a stop in front of a large iron door. Wir's muscles on his back and chest bulge as he pulls the thick door open with a loud creak. The boys look inside and their eyes are assaulted by the glints that shine off of the multitude of sharpened blades.

"I've yet to see the depths of the Forest of Solidarity for myself but I know that in Death's Hourglass there are many beasts that would happily make you their meal." Wir stalks into the armory, passing a small table with an iron tray that has an open letter resting in it and a wax stamp perched next to it, along with racks of all different kinds of swords and daggers, to the more unconventional weapons where spiked maces dangle unassumingly on their chains and double sided scythes hang on the walls like trophies. He picks up a recurve bow, the ends of its limbs tapering into deadly points capped by steel, and tosses it to Yaku who fumbles slightly before catching it. "I won't let you into those sands with only magic that you have yet to master."

"You mean you're going to give us weapons?!" Inuoka asks, eyes wide.

"I'm _lending_ them to you," Wir's gaze slices into the boys hearts and they jerk fearfully. "The Sorceress will send them back once you get there." He picks up a double sided saber, both blades curved wickedly with a small handle in the middle that allows only enough room for a single hand to hold, and lifts his gaze from his reflection in the blade to the boys, eyes grave. "However, I won't lend them to those who would only use them to stab their comrades in the back."

Unexpectedly, Tsukishima is the one to pipe in, though with a predictable scoff. "Please. These idiot's aren't worth getting anyone's hands dirty."

The other champions, minus Yamaguchi who smiles faintly, glare at nothing in particular in annoyance. Satisfied, the King nods and tosses Tsukishima the double sided saber, who hands it off to Yamamoto while rolling his eyes when the other starts to pout.

All nineteen champions, regardless of their location, prepare for their journey into the unknown.

  
**-So said it was, and so it was said.-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And without a guide how will the champions fare?
> 
> And remember, the magic is always there, you only have to look for it. :)
> 
> Images and characters of Haikyuu do not belong to me, they belong to Haruichi Furudate and the respective artists who I will be happy to give credit to should they reach out to me.
> 
> The Kings and some of the creatures our heroes come across do belong to me, along with the map of Yevoll and Mashiro Kim, my fabulous little gossip.


	8. Crossing the Desert/Up on Mountain's Ledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is a land so dead the earth itself doesn't breathe.  
> When you cross the border you get the feeling Hell itself would be more welcoming.  
> And the Devil himself would fear the creatures that prowl here.
> 
> -From the journal of Wir Akege, on No Man's Land.

The air is still, unnervingly still, and there isn't hide nor hair nor leaf of a single living thing, besides the champions that had set out from Sefarl. They trudge along in silence. The only thing that points to this land still being on Maeni, the bright sparkling sun, is oppressive in its presence, keeping any lively chatter or arguments from starting. The boys have to watch their step as one false tread can lead to the ground crumbling and send them into one of the many large chasm-like cracks that spider-web across the dry barren earth. The land is so void of life, if any stretch of Maeni could be called dead, this would be the picked clean bones. This, is No Man's Land.

 ' _This is... kind of creepy..._ ' is Yaku's thought, but everyone feels the same. There's something... maybe in the air or somewhere deep in the back of their minds, that tells them this place isn't natural. They've made it halfway across, the golden sands just visible at the edge of the horizon, when the ground begins to subtly shake beneath their feet. 

Yamaguchi is the first to notice and stops walking to face West. Tsukishima notices his friend is no longer beside him and also comes to a stop. "What is it, Yamaguchi?" The others notice their delay and halt a little ways ahead of them. "Yamaguchi?"

He says nothing and continued to face West.

Tsukishima sighs and walks over to him, tapping him on his shoulder. Yamaguchi jolts and looks up at him, eyes startled. "What did you hear?"

"Oh, um," Yamaguchi looks off in the direction he heard... whatever it was, and his eyes scour the land for any changes. "It kinda sounded like the ground fell far away..." He turns away and starts walking again. "I'm sure it's nothing though."

"That still sounds pretty dangerous," Yaku, being the oldest, had taken the role of leader and waves the other two over. "Let's get a move on before anything like that happens any closer."

They all begin to move forward again with the exception of Tsukishima who stares off in the direction Yamaguchi had.

"Tsukki?" He looks over. It's Yamaguchi, staring back at him with an eyebrow quirked.

"Yeah. I'm coming." He shuffles over to his friend and they both catch up with the others.

They go another twenty yards before another, stronger tremor rocks their feet and that sound penetrates the silence, only this time everyone hears it. Like a tree being felled, multiplied thirty times over. They all stop in their tracks and stare in the direction the noise came from with wide eyes, where a giant plume of dust mushrooms into the sky.

"The hell was that?!" Yamamoto's voice cracks at the end of the question, completely ruining any sort of bravado he tries to put in the words.

"I don't know..." Yaku searches the ground under the dust cloud, feet apart and legs braced for battle. Still scanning for the source of the sound, he pulls his bow over his head from where it hangs across his chest and slowly reaches back towards his quiver.

"S-something's coming!" Yamaguchi, eyes wider that the rest, shakily points in the distance where large chunks of ground abruptly sink lower than its surroundings, releasing the same mushroom clouds from earlier into the air. The sunken ground makes a path that heads straight for the champions.

A high, reedy, scratchy wail rises over the sound of the falling earth and the rest of the champions ready their weapons as more wails join to echo the first.

Yamaguchi, Inuoka, and Lev are all as pale as a sheet, the first two holding their weapons in shaking hands and the third quivering even inside his indestructible bubble. Yamamoto and Yaku are nervous but determination to protect those younger than them and themselves keeps them standing strong.

Tsukishima stands stock still, automatic bow still clipped to his hip as his eyes remain planted to the ground. Magic lets itself be known to him as a glowing aura that slips out from people in the corner of his eye, or objects that gave off different colored sparks. But this...

Even through the ground he can see them, three dark black pits of nothingness that seems to suck the energy out of whatever is around them, even the ground itself. And they're quickly gaining ground towards them.

He can't blink, he can't breathe, there's saliva building in the back of his throat but he can't even swallow. Tsukishima is blanketed by pure and utter terror.

The sound of Yaku's voice over the creature's hunting cries startles the air back into him. "Only those with long-distance weapons attack first when we see them. If they don't show themselves by the time they get within thirty yards of us, we make a break for the desert. Got it?"

All, except Tsukishima, grunt loudly in agreement. Long-distance weapons, that's him. A twitchy hand reaches for his crossbow.

_**Stop!**_ His hand freezes. **_You need to get everyone out of there! Run for the desert!_**

His brow furrows. _What is-?_

_**No time for questions. Run!! Now!!!** _

He lifts his hand away from the crossbow and grabs the nearest person's shoulder, who is Yamaguchi, causing him to nearly drop his rapier sword.

"Ts-Tsukki?"

"We have to run."

"Huh?"

He raises his voice and turns to the others. "We have to get to the desert!"

They glance back at him before returning to look for the incoming threat, Yaku's eyes remain longer as his forehead scrunches up. "What are you talking about, Tsukishima-kun?"

Tsukishima narrows his eyes. "This is not an opponent we can face. We have to run for the desert!"

Yaku narrows his eyes as well. "Is that what your eyes are telling you?"

That isn't the only thing but that can wait for later. "Yes."

A thin strip of land between them and the sinking ground shimmers with a familiar color before it solidifies into a barrier of rock. A solid thud sounds out and the ground shakes minutely as a few pained angry screeches call into the air. A clawed hand reaches out of the pale sand and gores into the rock barrier as the creature pulls itself out into the open air.

Eyeless, with no features except for its mouth that hang open on a low angry hum that sounds like wind harshly blowing through a hollow reed. Its forelegs and backlegs bend awkwardly at the elbows and knees in a poor imitation of a ruminant beast with clawed human appendages at the end of each limb. Its skin is as cracked and dry as the land around it and a thick tail sprouts out of its back end. Within its maw and at the tip of its tail are smaller versions of what Tsukishima had seen, black holes.

Two more climb out of the ground and crouch beside the first. All three turn to the champions, open their mouths wide and _wail._ This time the noise isn't muffled by the ground and the sound itself feel like it tugs at their souls. The black holes in their mouths grow stronger with the wail and the black of it creeps out past the edge of their lips and licks at what it can reach of their faces, drying and cracking them even more.

The champions stand there for all of two seconds. "Run!!" Even without Yaku's prompting they would have taken off just as fast. They all sprint for the desert, Yamamoto and Inuoka pushing and kicking at Lev's bubble to help him keep up with the rest, and the shimmering golden sands slowly inch closer and closer, beckoning them to safety. The barren creatures don't stay where they are for long and take off after them with a loud hunting call, claws scoring into the stone barrier as they take the few strides needed to cross the four feet thick underground wall before they dig into the marginally softer fallow ground in pursuit.

It's a race for life and the champions are in the lead. The creatures slowly gain on them with their awkward skittering but quick gait, yet it seems like the champions can make it to the sands before the creatures get to them.

"We can make it!" Yamaguchi smiles, sweat dripping off his temple. "We're almost to the--"

The land to the left of them implodes and a shadow falls over them. Still running, they look up--

It's a fourth creature, suspended in the air after it had leapt, mouth open in a wail.

The shadow gets smaller the closer it gets to the ground, eventually to the point where it shades one person, its target--

"Tsukki!!!"

An arrow lodges itself above where the creature's eyes should be and it falls back with a pained screech. Tsukishima slows to a jog and looks ahead. Yaku lowers his bow and faces forward to run normally. "Keep up the pace! We're almost there!" Realizing he had slowed, Tsukishima does as he was told.

Behind them the fourth creature gets up as the arrow in its head turns to black ash and is sucked into its mouth, the hole in its head closing over as if it was never there. It joins the other three as they call out their hunger and chase after the champions.

But they're only a few feet from the desert.

They cross the threshold of sand and keep running.

"Um, can't we stop running now? We're in the desert!" Inuoka pants, shouldering Lev's bubble and getting zapped by the subsequent small amount of black lightning.

You really think they're going to stop chasing us just because we're in the desert?" Yaku almost trips over a rock but switches his step and keeps running.

They'd gotten fifteen feet from the border between No Man's Land and Death's Hourglass when they hear a loud hollow thud. Yamaguchi looks back and skids to a stop.

"Guys, look!" The champions come to a halt and turn to see what it is.

Right where the barren land meet the sand, the creatures ram into and bash against a translucent indigo barrier. They screech in frustration and pound against the barely visible wall but it doesn't budge. Unable to follow after the champions, the creatures turn their black holes to the small bits of sand the boys had kicked back when they were running and when those turn pale they turn and head back for the rock barrier.

The boys pant tiredly, hands on their knees as they stare after the creatures.

Inuoka swipes his brow with the back of his hand. "They're not coming after us."

"Did you see that forcefield?!" Yamamoto gesticulates wildly back the way they came, a wide adrenaline-filled smile on his face. "They couldn't follow us even if they wanted to!" He leans back and lets out a loud shaky laugh.

"That may be so but still being near them makes me uneasy," Yaku stands from his crouch and slings his bow back around his chest. "Let's keep moving. We still have a ways to go, after all."

They all stand up from their resting positions and start off into the desert. Tsukishima remains where he is and stares after the creatures of the barren land. He can still see the abyss of their magic beyond the loosely netted indigo sparks of magic that expand up and around every part of fallow land. What were those things? And what was that voice? He wipes the sweat off the top of his upper lip.

"Oi, Tsukishima."

He turns to Yaku, who's smiling at him, along with everyone else.

"Nice call on telling us to run."

"Hell yeah."

"Good going!"

"Nice, Tsukki!"

Lev flashes a thumbs up.

Tsukishima's eyes widen. "Yeah... Thanks."

Yamamoto trots back to him and smacks him on the back, gloved hands nullifying any adverse affects. "Now get a move on, slowpoke! For someone who was so anxious about running off, you sure are taking your sweet time."

Tsukishima had to bend over with the force of the slap and now stands with a brow twitching in irritation from the sting. "That's rich coming from the person who's still panting from that small jog." Yamamoto twitches and a vein pops out on his forehead. Tsukishima makes his way to the others while throwing a taunting smirk at Yamamoto over his shoulder. "Are you sure we don't need to slow down for _you_ , old man?"

"Old ma--?! _Oi!_ I'm gonna hit you!! You cheeky little--!"

They both catch up to the others, who are either smiling or snickering at their display.

Their trip through Death's Hourglass is a lot easier, though it has more obstacles.

A giant scorpion. A giant frilled lizard. And surprisingly a miniature desert emu, that only Inuoka is brave enough to stomach and comments that it tastes just like roasted meerkat from home, to the horrified fascination of the others. With a bit of shaky teamwork, the champions manage to defeat every dangerous (or tasty) foe they come across.

The only thing worth mentioning, is the giant Komodo Dragon.

A scratchy roar echoes from the scaly beasts throat and it smashes its tail into the ground, sending Yamamoto and Inuoka sprawling. Still on his back, starfishing with his double saber tight in his grasp, Yamamoto groans. "The hell is up with this big lizard?! Nothing is working."

Inuoka gets up on all fours, Claymore sword in hand with bright eyes fixed on the animal as it bares its teeth and swings at Tsukishima and Yaku, who jump away in the nick of time. "So cool! Its scales are like shields!"

"Is this really the time to be impressed?!!"

A shadow looms over them and they both leap away in different directions, the Komodo Dragon's tail hitting the ground where they were barely a second after.

"We have to aim for the soft spots! Tsukishima, you and I will aim for the eyes. Yamaguchi, Yamamoto, Inuoka. You guys go for the underbelly!"

"Right!"  
"Right!"  
"Right!"

"Wai- Doesn't that seem kind of dangerous?!" Inuoka and Yamamoto are already charging ahead, so Yamaguchi chases after them with an unsure expression.

Yaku and Tsukishima hang back and keep the attention on them, when the three with blades get close enough, they take aim at the Komodo Dragon's small beady orange eyes in the hopes to get it  to rear back and expose its weak point. They let the arrows loose...

The same time it blinks.

The arrowheads stick into the skin of its eyelids only to break and fall harmlessly away as it opens its eyes again.

"Shit..."

It narrows its eyes and catches sight of the three charging towards it. It crouches low and unhinges its jaw.

The front attackers slide to a stop. "What is it--?"

An orange light starts to glow in the back of its throat.

"You're kidding, right?!" Yamamoto grabs the back of the other two's shirts and pulls them away. "This thing breathes fire?!"

The archers' eyes widen as they see the three dive into the sand as a plume of flames graze over the top of their heads. They stay down while wave after wave of fire sprays over them. A ball of red rolls into the line of fire and the flames come to a halt. It takes a second for them to notice but when they realize it's safe, they sit up and turn around.

The Komodo Dragon thrashes its head back and forth, tongues of fire and its own forked tongue pushing to unpry what keeps its jaw open, Lev's indestructible bubble. It's just large enough to keep the beast's mouth open without worry of being swallowed. Lev leans against the side closest to the inside of the lizard's mouth, his weight keeping the bubble in place.

"Now! Use this chance!"

It still takes a while after that, but with the Komodo Dragon focused on getting Lev out of its mouth, it exposes an opening in its defenses that the champions swiftly take advantage of. They celebrate on top of its felled form, as now without the distraction of the foe they can see the end of the sands just on the horizon. And a little ways after that, the rocky mountain terrain of Fool's Pass.

At around the same time, the group of champions that had set off from Pnas are already half-way up their mountain, with no less amount of hardship.

Reaching a ledge large enough to be considered a small plateau, Kenma shakily pulls himself up and rolls over onto his back, taking in large gulps of air. "No... more... too... tired..."

A hand latches onto the ledge by his head and Kuroo casually pulls himself up next to him in a crouch. He has his shirt wrapped around his head, with a tuft of his bedhead bangs still managing to escape, and his entire upper body is slicked with sweat. His entire back red from where it had been exposed to the sun. Kuroo plops his hand on Kenma's face, eliciting a monotone vocalization of pain. "What's this? Already at the limit of your sheltered stamina?"

Kenma lifts the hand from his face and weakly glares at him. "We've been going since the sun rose. It's midday."

Kuroo sighs. "Yeah, I get it." He takes his hand away from Kenma's grasp and raises it to his mouth. "Hey, you guys! Kenma says he's gonna die if we keep going!"

"No, I didn't."  
"Yes, you did."

Daichi, only a little ways above them on the mountain face to keep an eye on the others' ascent, looks back and nods. "That's fine. It's about time we take a break anyway." He calls up to the others, "Everyone! Get to the closest ledge and take a rest!" There's a chorus of relieved groans as they all plop down.

A few pebbles tumble down and Asahi and Sugawara have to dodge a few.

"Oi! Be careful up there! Don't cause a rock slide."

Up above, Kageyama and Hinata are squabbling over their bentos.

"C'mon, Stingyama! One little piece of fried chicken is fine, isn't it?"

"No, it's not! You already ate all of yours didn't you? Leave mine alone!"

"Oi!" They turn to Bokuto, who sits on nearby ledge with Akaashi and is looking at their bento with a horrified face. "You guys, that isn't Charlotte, is it?"

Charlotte, the chicken from Owlton.

The younger boys freeze up and look at their bentos with equally as horrified eyes. Akaashi smacks Bokuto upside the head. "Idiot. We got bentos from the cooks in Pnas, remember?"

"Oh! That's right!" He perks right back up.

_So as long as it's not Charlotte, it's fine?_ Kageyama and Hinata think in unison.

"And you two," They freeze up again as Akaashi focuses on them. "You shouldn't be eating this much of your bentos this early. We still have yet to get over the mountain and get through who knows how much jungle."

"It's fine, it's fine!" They all look down to the ledge Tanaka and Noya are sitting on. Tanaka has his eyes closed sagely and his head tilted to the side carefreely. "They're still growing boys, after all!"

Noya nods. "Yeah."

"Do you guys really have any right to say that?" Their bellies are distended, bento boxes picked clean and set beside them with grains of rice still stuck to the sides of their mouths.

Iwaizumi takes a swig out of his water sack and replaces the lid before he leans back with his palms supporting him. "At any rate this sure is an amazing view."

Everyone looks away from what they were doing and looks out at their homeland stretched before them. At the height they are now, even only half-way up the mountain, the entire Country is visible. From Serfoity all the way to Sefarl and Yafrosit across to Seijou. The land is mostly grassland and fields, and the greenery is periodically interrupted by the bright blocks of color that speckle the various villages. Bordered by the Pokari sea to the East and barren No Man's Land and Death's Hourglass Desert to the South, it certainly is a sight to behold.

"Hey..." The wind combs and tousles Hinata's orange curls. "We're... going to protect all this... right?"

There's a pregnant pause.

Kageyama slaps him upside the head. "Way to pile on the pressure, dumbass."

Hinata rubs at the back of his head and scowls at him. "But it's true, right?! That's the whole reason we're here."

There's another pause.

"Hey,"

Hinata glares at him irritatedly. "What?!"

"You remember when you were asking what we thought the Sorceress was like?"

Hinata's face softens in curiosity. "Yeah?"

"I... think that she's an amazing person."

Having overheard, Sugwara pipes up. "Why do you think that?"

Kageyama glances at Suga then looks back at the aerial view of Yevoll. "I mean, for all this time, she's protected and helped this entire Country, all by herself."

They all turn back and carefully gaze over each hill and valley and hut and estate.

Sugawara looks down at his hands. "You know, I've never really thought about it, but that is pretty amazing."

"Heck yeah it is!" Bokuto laughs loudly. "If I were her, I would be trying to find a replacement too!"

Oikawa hums in agreement. "Right? That's way too much work for just one person."

Iwaizumi snorts. "You're one to talk."

Oikawa pouts in betrayal. "Iwa-chan!"

"Well," Daichi places his hands on his knees and slowly stands up. "No matter what's happened before, we're here now. And we've got each other's backs," He looks around at everyone. "And the Sorceress will have our backs," He looks up at the sky and his eyes follow the path of a lazily drifting cloud. "And we'll have hers."

They all nod and gaze up at the sky for a time too.

Somewhere in the Forest of Solidarity a tear rolls down a gently smiling face.

"Okay," Daichi claps his hands together. "I think it's about time we start moving again." There are a few sighs, but no one complains as they gather their supplies back into their rucksacks.

Kuroo stands up and looks down at his friend. "You need to rest a bit more?"

Kenma looks up at what he knows is the summit past all of the low hanging mist.

"...No. I think I can climb a bit more."

The side of Kuroo's mouth quirks up.

  **-So said it was, and so it was said.-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at you, bein' all inspirational~
> 
> And remember, the magic is always there, you only have to look for it. :)
> 
> Images and characters of Haikyuu do not belong to me, they belong to Haruichi Furudate and the respective artists who I will be happy to give credit to should they reach out to me.
> 
> The Kings and some of the creatures our heroes come across do belong to me, along with the map of Yevoll and Mashiro Kim, my fabulous little gossip.


	9. The Mighty Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the forest~ The Mighty Forest~...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psst! You like those extra features you find on DVDs? You like writing trivia? You want to see me rant about different stuff as I write this story?
> 
> Follow me on tumblr. https://fantasypunchpunk.tumblr.com/

The climb is long, hard, and dangerous. The jagged rocks cut into their hands and with none of them having any past experience with mountain climbing, they free-climb as best they can. The champions support each other and slowly make their way higher and higher. And the higher they go the colder it gets. Needless to say, Kuroo puts his shirt back on, and they all put on heavy coats that King Navoi gifted them. Soon, small white flakes begin to fall around them. And piles of the stuff collects, making their footholds and handholds slippery.

Oikawa loses his grip and falls half an inch before his wrist is grabbed and he's pulled up by Bokuto.

Eyes wide and breath a little off-kilter, Oikawa nods to him. "Thanks."

Bokuto grins. "Don't sweat it."

Tanaka grimaces as his nails dig into the snow chilled rock to haul himself higher. "How much longer until we get to the top?! My junk is gonna freeze off!!"

While they have coats, the rest of their attire is desert friendly, and a majority of the champions' legs have no buffer in between them and the wintry winds.

Bokuto huffs into one of his hands. "I can't even feel my fingers anymore..."

They have no gloves either, apparently. Nice planning, 'Cunning King Navoi'.

"Just keep it up a little more, you guys," Daichi calls up to them. "I think I can almost see the peak!"

Those higher up on the slope raise their eyes, and through the dense cold mist they see the end of the upward climb. So they persevere. Bones clattering, teeth chattering, for almost the entirety of the next two hours. And then...

Hinata shakily stands straight, still cold, and unused to standing upright on his own after so long, and lines up amongst his fellow champions that made it to the top, even more of his friends still making their way to the summit as well. The sight in front of him makes his eyes sparkle in excitement and he throws his arms in the air. "Uwooooh!! We made it to the top!!!"

Stretched out in front of them is the wide expanse of the wild, untamed, infamous Forest of Solidarity.

"This is..." Sugawara leans on his knees and pants, struggling to get more oxygen with the thin air at this height.

Having the same line of thought himself, Kuroo continues, "Yeah. When you hear ' _Forest of Solidarity_ ' you don't really expect... _this_."

As far as the eye can see is a wild, untamed, _beautiful_ tropical jungle. The trees are lush and green with brightly colored exotic looking birds darting between their branches. Flowers in every color of the rainbow peek through the greenery and the purest looking water flows down a wide river that weaves in and around a large clearing where the strangest creatures rest and frolic.

Whispered tales of long dead dark woods and rumors of malformed beasts disappear in a cloud of smoke.

Kageyama's eyes are wide and some sort of shiny metallic color starts to creep over his shoulders and down his arms. "This is..."

" _ **THAT STUPID FAERIE!!!**_ " Face contorted in anger and eyes white with rage, Oikawa makes to climb back down the mountain but Iwaizumi holds him back by the arms with an exasperated expression. "What is it with magical creatures tricking people?!! If it had told us The Forest of Solidarity was like this, I wouldn't have minded taking the long way around!!"

Kuroo gives a toothy smirk. "Looks like you guys got taken for a long run."

"Eh, but," Asahi waves his hands around. "That Wood Sprite wouldn't try to trick us, would it?"

All of those who were escorted by the Sprite tilt their heads to the side and put a hand to their chins.

" _If they survive beasts driven mad in solidarity and fauna that crave meat instead of earth..._ "

An image of the Sprite pouting pops into their heads.

" _Aw! It was figured out so soon..._ "

The pout slowly morphs into a grin that's up to no good.

The thought is unanimous, _It definitely would._

~

Now down on the jungle floor they ditch their heavy coats as the climate changes back to its usual early Summer muggy heat with an added bonus of extra humidity caused by the abundant foliage caging it in. Nevertheless, it's an otherworldly experience. Everywhere the champions look they see something new and previously thought impossible. Predictably, the most excited out of all of them are the Enthusiasm Quartet. Bokuto, Hinata, Noya, and Tanaka.

"Hey, you guys! Check this out!" Bokuto childishly jabs his finger towards a curious insect, a dragonfly with an overextended thorax with twelve pairs of veiny wings attached to it, each a different color of the spectrum that refracts a myriad of color combinations like a prism. The wings pulse at a slower rate than an insect's usual frantic fluttering and instead each pair gracefully pushes downward one at a time, undulating its body in a lazy wave through the air. It drifts over to a tree and uncurls legs that reminds one of a small lizard from under its body to touch down on a small plant with lavender bark.

Bokuto crouches low and creeps towards it. "I'm gonna catch it."

"Hey guys, look at this!"

The exclamation startles the bug into the air again and Bokuto slumps to the ground in defeat, having not gotten within five feet of it. "Aw!"

Tanaka grins and points down at a small furry thing. "Isn't this thing ugly?" It's a rabbit, kind of. It has brown fur, a little fluffy cotton tail, long twitchy ears, and a pink button nose, but it has large bulbous red eyes and webbing between its furry toes. It croaks and a patch of light red skin under its chin inflates to project the sound.

Tanaka laughs and bends down, extending a finger to prod at it. The creature puffs up its body and inflates its pouch again as it croaks low and waddles toward him threateningly. Tanaka flinches back and scrambles backward. Satisfied with its safety, it returns to its regular size, turns and hops away, showing off the green spots on its back.

Tanaka stands up, dusting off his clothes with an 'unfazed' smirk. "Yeah, well, it wasn't that cool anyway."

"Then I think I've got you beat, bro!" Nishinoya grins and holds up a peace sign.

Tanaka spins towards him, eyes wide. "What?!"

Noya points to the branch above him, looking up as everyone else does. "That thing, there!" Perched on the branch, with its head turned to the side so its eye has a clear view of them, is a brightly colored parrot. Though, instead of its wings sprouting from its back to tuck into its sides, they grow out directly behind it in beautiful multicolored arches. They're butterfly wings, the edges dipped in a light purple that fades into indigo, the same color capping the top of its head. A brush of yellow in the center of the wings intersects with a series of  three bright orange rings, each surrounding a slightly smaller one, giving the effect of a glowing eye. Along the bottom edge of its lower set of wings are dabs of bright pink. This coupled with its light green, blue, and dark purple feathers on its body divided into three sections from its head to its tail, makes it a very bright and eye-catching bird.

Its antennae bobs as it tilts its head so its multi-faceted insect-like eye can get a better view of the creatures gawking up at it, and it lets out a sound somewhere between a regular bird song and the buzz of a bee.

Nishinoya laughs, shoulders jumping with his nose high in the air. "That's right! Taste the bitter flavor of defeat!" Dramatically Tanaka falls to his knees then slumps to the ground on all fours. A small cloud descends and punctuates his loss with a light shower.

Hinata tilts his head to the side with a hum. He and most of the others have not looked away from the bird-like creature. The tangerine-headed boy brings a hand to his chin. "Doesn't it look sort of dainty?"

Noya and Tanaka snap their heads to him.

"Don't make fun of my victory!"

"Don't make fun of my defeat!"

"Wah! I'm sorry!"

Startled by the exclamations, the creature launches itself from its perch and flies into a closely bunched copse of trees, where red and purple rings glow within the shadows. It alights on top of one, its bright feathers barely able to be seen in the gloom, and ducks its head inside it.

Hinata, who saw where it went while Tanaka and Noya wailed over the lost symbol of their competition, points into the shadows. "It landed over there!" The two older boys perk up until they see where Hinata is pointing. It's creepy. "And there's something glowing too!"

"Ah! Hinata, wait--!" Sugawara holds out a hand to stop him but it's too late. The hyperactive orange bounces toward the shadows. The remaining Enthusiasm Quartet are quick to follow and the rest of the champions, half exasperated and half amused, trail after them to keep them out of trouble.

As soon as they walk through the wall of darkness, the smell of fruit, thick and cloying, smacks them all in the face. Those from the Northern most Kingdom immediately don a perturbed expression. Asahi and Suga even cover their noses and mouths.

"I-is this some kind of poison gas?!" Asahi, shaking, questions.

Even Daichi, though he isn't covering his face, looks off-put of the sickeningly sweet scent.

"It's kinda..." Unable to even describe it, Sugawara squinches his eyes shut and turns away, coughing.

Kuroo looks at them, an eyebrow cocked. "You mean you guys have never smelled fruit before?"

Sugawara cracks an eye open. "Fruit? This doesn't smell like any fruit I've smelled before!"

Kenma takes a tentative sniff of the air. "Smells like ordinary bananas to me."

"Really?" Kuroo takes a few pulls of air. "Smells like papaya to me."

"I smell pineapple!" Oikawa pipes up.

"I smell watermelon," says Iwaizumi. He has his arms crossed and wonders where the smell is even coming from.

The three Arnevians stare at the others questioningly. "We've never heard of fruits like that..." Daichi explains, eyebrows furrowed.

"What rock have you been living under?" Oikawa is promptly knocked over the head by Iwaizumi's fist.

"They're tropical fruits." Everyone's attention turns to Akaashi. "They only grow in the Forest of Gifts so Owlton and Pnas are the only Kingdoms that have a share of the harvest. Of course, they trade them to places like Cikunette or Seijou, but Arnev closed all trade routes with Yevoll's other Kingdoms a couple decades ago, so it's understandable that you've never heard of them."

They all stare at him.

"What?" He shrugs. "History books are interesting."

"Hey guys!" They all look over and spot Hinata who has hoisted his upper half over the opening of a bulbous spotted plant, the rim of which glows red, casting a ruby light over the red-head's face and hair. "Come check this out! Each of 'em smells different!" He ducks his head into the plant, his hands and hips being the only things that keep him from toppling in.

"Hey, Hinata! That's dangerous!" Sugawara dashes over and yanks Hinata out of the plant, rearing back as the strange fruity smell now emanates from him.

"Aw! C'mon, Suga-san! It's fine!"

Kuroo walks over to them and pinches a lock of Hinata's hair between two fingers. After the hair slides through them he holds them up, opening them, revealing a clear slimy substance. He sniffs it. "Peaches..." He murmured.

"Eh? Really?! Those're my favorite!" Oikawa zooms past the three and sticks his head inside the plant, earning an exclamation of protest from Suga. "Wow, you're right! It really does smell like peaches!"

"Oi!" Bokuto, leaning over a purple ringed plant, waves to them. "This one smells like mangoes!" Tanaka and Noya, who are already leaning over their own plants, exclaim their interest and run over. Soon pretty much all of the champions are leaning over the purple and red rimmed plants, exclaiming the different fragrances. All except the three Arnevians, who don't really have the knowledge of the new fruit to refer to, and Akaashi, who stares at the plants with a hard look, a hand on his chin.

"Where have I seen these plants before...?" A majority of the plant was green with lighter green and either pink or lavender spots to coordinate with their glowing rims. Above their openings is a fibrous lid with red veins snaking through it, and they're starting to close...?

A page from a botany book flashes through Akaashi's mind and he's quick to shout a warning. "Guys, get away from them! Now!"

As one they all jerk their heads back, just in time for the plants to snap shut on nothing. The champions stare at the plants in horror while Akaashi huffs in relief.

"What the hell just happened?!!" Tanaka screams in confusion. Out of the corner of his eye he sees the plant he's standing by start to lean towards him, the lid opening back up, and he backs away from it so quickly he stumbles over himself. "What the hell are these things?!!"

The rest of the champions had seen the plant move and get into defensive stances as the other plants start to sway to the nearest person.

"Pitcher plants..." Akaashi, also in a defensive stance, puts a hand to his head and shakes it from side to side. "I read about them in a book once, they're supposed to be carnivorous!"

"Carnivorous... they're meat-eaters?" Bokuto snatches his arm away from a snapping plant.

"That would have been helpful to know earlier!" Iwaizumi takes a cautious step back from another plant.

"No, no! The ones I read about were trap-hunters! They wouldn't move and would just wait for something to fall inside it and then digest it with its juices,"

"You mean _that_ was what was in my hair?!" Hinata starts to smoke and said digestive juices evaporate out of his locks.

"But something's wrong with these ones." Akaashi warily glances at the plants near him. They haven't moved from where they're rooted (thank god) but they still test the limits to lean so far towards them that a few of their roots end up pulled taught and out of the ground.

"With the way they were snapping at you, it's almost as if--" There's a startled buzz-squawk and then a snap.

Everyone turns to the source of the noise and their eyes widen as the colorful body of the bird creature falls to the ground, headless, in front of an undulating pitcher plant with its lid closed. They're silent for a few stunned seconds.

"We need to get out of here..." Akaashi whispers tensely.

"Agreed," comes a few strained whispers.

Slowly, without making any sudden moves, they all creep toward where they had first entered the shadows with careful footsteps. They're halfway there when a glowing _blue_ ring wobbles from the darkness and comes to rest right in front of them in their path to freedom. The champions freeze in place. Not only had it crossed a considerable distance with seemingly no difficulty, it's five times the size of the other ones. Seeing as the ones before are half their height, they're justifiably petrified.

"W-what are we supposed to do now?" Hinata, teeth chattering, knees wobbling, whispers to the group.

Bokuto looks to his friend. "Akaashi?"

"Don't look at me. The moment they started actively trying to eat us was when everything I know went out the window." Still, he carefully observes the area around them and the obstacle in front of them to look for a solution. "Though," He lowers his voice to an even quieter whisper. "If we stay _really_ quiet and go around it in a wide arc, that might work."

His friend, ever the loud mouth, chooses that spectacular moment to stage whisper (read: hiss really loudly), "What did you say, Akaashi?!"

The blue ringed pitcher plant wiggles and slowly turns.

The champions eyes widen and a few faces scrunch up in disgust.

Where before they could only see the back of the plant, now they can see the front... Along with the creature attached to it. Six beady eyes shine in the mute light of the shadows, eight long legs that thick Spanish moss hangs from arch from the ground to a fuzzy body, and two fangs dripping with the same viscous liquid that pooled in the pitcher plants rub and click against each other.

The very, very big spider-plant lets out a low hiss.

A low keening wail, a sound of pure distress, comes from their group, somewhere in Asahi's direction. Someone else lets out a low, despairing, " _Fuuuuuck!_ "

Suga hesitantly reaches back to his quarter staff strapped between his shoulders, glancing at his friends from the corner of his eye without turning away from... _the thing_... "Should we run?"

Akaashi sees the hairy legs tense. "We should definitely run. Now."

Shuriken fly out and catch the spider in two of its glassy eyes. Its front legs fly into the air as it rears back with a screech and the champions split up and run in two groups around the spider. Both break through to the sunnier part of the jungle, everyone unconsciously fanning out due to the differences in stride. The screeching comes to a halt and the trees and the ground begin quaking as the arachnid angrily scurries after them.

The two fastest, Nishinoya and Hinata, are a few lengths ahead of the others when they abruptly come to a stop with a startled yell, their arms stuck in awkward positions in the air on either side of them.

Tanaka, one of the few able to keep up with them, halts just behind them, glancing behind him to check the progress of the spider as he pulls his battle axe from where it's strapped to his back just in case he needs to defend his friends. "Oi, you two! What's wrong?"

Nishinoya grits his teeth and thrashes wildly against the air, Hinata copying his movements with a more frantic tinge. "We're stuck! It's some kind of string..." The sunlight catches barely there dewdrops and with a shine the intricate latticework of webs stretching around them through the trees becomes visible to the champions. Tanaka swears and the champions spread out into a semi-circle around their entrapped friends, facing the hissing spider as more of that liquid drips from its fangs and from its wounded eyes.

The closer it gets, the more nervous the champions become. None had really gotten used to their powers except for use in idle playing, and they did have weapons but they had only trained with them so much until they had to leave the castle.

This time it's Kageyama who swears. "Hey, dumbass! Can't you light the webs on fire?"

Hinata pulls at his sticky bindings a few more times, watching carefully as the string connected to him also pulls at Noya. "I can't! I'll set Noya-san on fire too."

The blade of a Falchion sword swings down and the two are released as the web goes slack. Daichi points his sword back at the spider, expression fierce. "Prepare yourselves, everyone! There's no more time to run."

The spider screeches as it falls upon them.

**-So said it was, and so it was said.-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And remember, the magic is always there, you only have to look for it. :)
> 
> Images and characters of Haikyuu do not belong to me, they belong to Haruichi Furudate and the respective artists who I will be happy to give credit to should they reach out to me.
> 
> The Kings and some of the creatures our heroes come across do belong to me, along with the map of Yevoll and Mashiro Kim, my fabulous little gossip.


	10. The Spider is Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fret, for the spider is awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I have to say, is grab some tissue and prepare for one hell of an emotional roller coaster.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: MAJOR CHARACTER INJURY

Four of its legs are raised in the air in promising threat, and while the two on the outside come down without harm and only a thundering noise, they give leverage to its smaller manipulation legs to come down with bone-shattering force. The two in the path of destruction at the head of the pack are Bokuto and Iwaizumi.

Before the leg comes down to crush his skull Bokuto swings his oversized war hammer around and knocks it away from him at the joint, a loud crack echoing out from the hit. At the same time Iwaizumi flashes his Arming sword up and slashes off a segment of the leg that was trying to crush him. The spider roars with pain and staggers back.

During this time Noya and Hinata are able to brush off the last of their wispy bindings and pull out their respective iron Quarterstaff and Basket-hilted sword, now ready for battle.

Recovered, the spider hisses lowly and chitters as it rubs its mandibles together, the slime squishing as it coats them and they lift alternatively in rapid succession, flinging the liquid at the champions. They all dodge quickly, the slime falling to the jungle floor and letting out a chemical hiss as steam immediately starts to rise. Asahi, a half-step to slow, only gets half of his body out of the line of fire and the slime splatters over his left arm and shoulder. He cries out in pain.

"Asahi!" A number of voices call out.

Daichi and Noya rush after the spider, Daichi determinedly at the spider's legs with the creature agilely dodging and with that distraction Noya swings his Quarterstaff, charging his emotions with the thought of his friend in pain and the rod lights up with golden yellow sparks. The staff makes contact and the spider screeches as the smell of burnt plant matter and electric crackling fill the air.

Suga rushes to Asahi. "Are you okay?! Here, let me--"

"No. It's fine." Wincing, Asahi rises from where he had fallen to one knee. "I can still fight, I'll deal with it."

"But, you--"

"I don't want you to have this pain, Suga." Suga stares at his friend in shock as he clutches his arm with sweat breaking out over his face. "I'm fine."

"...Fine," says Suga, looking tortured.

"Asahi-san!" Noya comes bounding over, the spider distracted by Kuroo's shadow doubles while getting slashed at by Oikawa. "Are you okay?!"

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Oi," The three look over, and Sugawara slaps a hand to his mouth and quickly turns away, shoulders shaking. Asahi looks mildly concerned and Noya grins sheepishly. Before them stands a slightly charred Daichi, hair a bit more on end than usual and expression unamused. "Next time you go to zap someone, please make sure your highly conductible teammate isn't _also_ attacking."

Noya bows his head in shame. "Sorry, Daichi-san."

"Hey! Would you stop attacking us?!" Bokuto leaps out of the way as a leg comes crashing down. "Seriously, what did we do?!"

The spider screeches and Bokuto is too slow to dodge and gets swatted into a tree and flops to the ground with a groan. Akaashi surges forward to distract the spider from further pursuing Bokuto, delivering a few good nicks to its second and third legs with his twin daggers and feeling the blades slice past the exoskeleton as it screeches again. He bends backwards at an almost impossible angle to dodge a swipe similar to the one that bested Bokuto.

Kenma hauls back with a small frown and lets his shuriken fly at the spider. On the shuriken, hanging on for the ride for dear life, are a few crudely constructed leaf-people and when the shuriken embeds themselves into the spider's prosoma, at Kenma's silent order the leaf-people hop off and aim for the spider's weakest spot, its eyes.

It rears up with another screech and swipes at its eyes with its mangled pedipalps, the leaf-people valiantly dodging as best they can while still causing damage, Kenma a safe distance away with sharp cat-like eyes following every development.

Still watching the spider-plant out of the corner of his eye, Akaashi yells out, "Are you okay, Bokuto-san?"

Bokuto groans again, a hand at his head. "Yeah... 'M okay...!" _That hurt like hell and my back still hurts but I'm okay. Why didn't it respond to me, though?_

"Focus on the battle in front of you, Bokuto-san."

"Oh, right!"

By now the spider-plant has managed to get all the leaf-people off of itself, the last one torn in two and floating to the ground. In a fit of rage it roars and starts to stomp its feet alternatingly on the ground causing the jungle floor to tremble violently underfoot. All the champions have trouble staying upright, except Oikawa who surges forward, mindful of the spider's powerful legs.

Only, the spider sees him coming.

It stops stomping and with a move quicker than the eye could follow Oikawa's Arming sword flies out of his hand and into the air in two pieces. Oikawa only freezes for a second and a half in shock but that's all the opening the spider needs to smash him.

Except, the champions had regained their footing by then and Iwaizumi, the closest, races forward and lops off the leg aiming to crush Oikawa.

The fight goes back and forth like this, both parties gaining and loosing ground but after a significant amount of time it's clear the champions are starting to gain the upper hand. The spider-plant, instinctual organic being it is, starts to sense it's fighting a loosing battle and its attacks become desperate.

And then it spots Kenma, crouched to the side of the web-lined arena fashioning together more puppets out of leaves, back to the fight.

The spider surges forward and Kenma's only clue that something is amiss is the unfinished leaf-person wiggling in his hand, its already finished siblings hopping about and tugging frantically on his clothes. He sloppily tumbles to the side, a few puppets clinging to him while others leap at the spider and simply get swept away by the displaced air caused by the arachnid's speed. Kenma looks up and pales. The spider had predicted his movements and is already hovering over him.

"LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!"

A wall of fire flares up between Kenma and the spider and Hinata materializes out of it, red and orange tongues dripping off of his skin and clothes and hair, arms spread wide in protection and teeth bared at the threat to his fellow champions.

His expression is powerful enough that it breaks the spider's instincts and his fierceness combined with his heat sends the spider screeching and reeling, reeling so far it starts to topple. It overbalances, legs pinwheeling through the air and gravity causing the liquid in its pitcher plant half to slosh over and out.

Right onto a terror-frozen Sugawara.

His agonized scream is drowned out by the sound of the spider finally falling and cracking open its carapace, killing it.

Hinata stares as the older boy falls to the ground, writhing, mouth gaping, body steaming, and his flames dim as his face falls. "Suga-san?"

The next time he screams it's unhindered by any other noise. It's ear-piercing, heart-wrenching, _soul shattering_.

"Suga!"

"Suga!"

Daichi and Asahi run to his aid, followed swiftly by the other champions. Hinata remains rooted where he is, flames completely extinguished, and Kenma slowly gets to his feet to stand with him.

Sugawara's chest heaves as he lets out wail after wail of pain. Through the clouds of steam the other champions could see where the liquid eats into his skin in some places and makes it blister in others. He bucks and squirms, each movement making him whimper and yelp at the agitation to his exposed wounds, because the digestive fluid had doused him from head to toe.

Wincing, Daichi's hands flash out to pin one of Sugawara's shoulders and knees to the ground. "He's going to hurt himself even more. Kuroo, get his other side, Tanaka, get his feet." The two do as instructed and when Suga is rendered unable to move a low keening wail begins to tumble from his lips.

A distance away Hinata's horrified eyes water as his lower lip and fingers tremble. Kenma bites his lip as he watches him, Hinata, not Suga, as his leaf-people peer out at the situation from random hiding spots in his clothes.

"We have to find somewhere to treat him," Daichi says, forehead furrowed low over his brow.

**_Follow the (f/c) fire. I can help._ **

Asahi's eyes widen and he swivels his head around looking for whoever the voice he could swear was right in his ear belonged to. "What?"

Noya turns to look up at him, all curiosity, "What is it, Asahi-san?" Their interaction catches Akaashi and Oikawa's attention as well.

Asahi is just about to ask them if they hadn't heard or said that when it comes again. Calm, but harried.

**_Alright, I've found you. I won't be able to keep the trail up for long so you'll have to hurry. Although I suspect that won't be a problem._ **

"Wait, what? I don't understand..." Noya and Oikawa look at Asahi with concern but Akaashi's eyes widen.

 ** _I know, I'm sorry._** There's a deep sigh. **_Akaashi, can you hear me? Go ahead and answer aloud._**

"I can."

Noya and Oikawa switch their questioning gazes to Akaashi and Oikawa, bewildered, asks, "You can? Can you clue the rest of us in?" By now the champions who aren't focused on Suga start to listen to the exchange. Akaashi ignores them in favor of the second voice in Asahi's head.

**_You must convince your fellow champions to follow the (f/c) lights to me._ **

"And why should we?"

Oikawa throws his hands in the air.

**_Because it's time for your journey to come to an end._ **

Akaashi's eyes widen with understanding and even Asahi begins to work up a nervous sweat at the implications.

**_I'll be able to heal your injured friend but you must get him to me quickly._ **

There's a (f/c) flash to the South and a line of wispy, levitating (f/c) blobs appear in a line straight to them. When one appears too close to the webs that are still surrounding them, it wobbles in the air and bounces towards the impediment and the webs around the (f/c) orb catch aflame and are burned neatly into an arch that the champions can walk through. The orb by these webs is the last to appear and it wobbles beckoningly to the trail of its siblings behind it.

"What in the--"

"Daichi-san," Daichi tears his gaze from the will o' the wisps to Akaashi who had stepped forward, while still holding down a rapidly weakening Suga who still keens in despair. "We need to follow that trail of light," The rest of the champions, minus Asahi, look at him in confusion and Daichi frowns. "The Sorceress is calling us."

Everyone's eyes widen but something in Daichi's hardened.

He looks down at his injured friend. "Suga? Suga."

Through a haze of pain Sugawara's eyes clear enough to focus on Daichi.

"We're gonna get you to help, okay? But I'll need you to hold on to me."

Gritting his teeth, Sugawara nods slowly, and Daichi nods at Kuroo and Tanaka to let him go. Suga's body twitches when released but he grits his teeth harder and fights to stay still. Daichi leans down and as carefully and as quickly as he can scoops Suga up bridal style, one arm supporting his thighs and the other under his back, his super strength kicking in so he barely strains. Suga bites his lip so hard a trail of blood flows down his chin but he bravely keeps any pained noises to himself as he hooks his arms around Daichi's neck so there's less of a chance of him falling.

Daichi slowly stands and looks to Akaashi. "Lead the way."

Akaashi glances back at Asahi before he nods and runs to the wisps, Daichi following as the rest of the champions spread out to run around them in a protective circle. For a moment Hinata lags behind the others with hollow eyes before he shakes his head and catches up to them, the light in his eyes now burning fierce. Kenma sees all this and watches him a few seconds more before he focuses on running.

As they run to a wisp it disappears and the next closest one wobbles until they get close to that one and so on as they run through the jungle. At the back of the pack, Asahi has his eye on his paler than usual friend, who gets paler by the minute, and he jumps when the voice speaks again, still harried but comforting.

**_Don't worry. The best thing you can do for your friend right now is to hurry._ **

And so he picks up his pace.

~

They follow the (f/c) flickers through the entire forest, it seems. Around tree after tree, over hills, through bushes, occasionally loosing sight of the trail until one of them spots another ghostly orb and the chase begins again. The sun is just beginning to kiss the horizon when the trail officially goes cold.

"Where's the next one?"

"Are we there?"

"They couldn't have led us to nowhere, could they?" Everyone understandably tenses at this query. At this point Suga's breathing is very shallow and he grows colder and heavier in Daichi's hold. If they didn't find the Sorceress soon....

The jungle in front of them warps and folds and an old woman, slumped over and expression tight, walks to them out of thin air. The champions stare at her in surprise but she ignores them and marches straight to Daichi and Suga. Daichi begins to back away, unnerved by her sudden appearance and fast approach, but she looks him right in the eye and he freezes under her milky (e/c) gaze.

Satisfied at his stillness she turns to Suga, gaze softening. Her hands hover first over his arms, then his temples, and then his back, her brooding frown gradually getting more and more sour as her lips pinch tighter together. Everyone remains silent as she works.

Her eyes narrow. "Magic acid, with an added nerve poison too, as if this wasn't tricky enough. Bring him inside." She turns and heads back to where she appeared, the trees bending and rippling with every step closer she takes to them.

"Um..." She looks back over her shoulder at the unsure youth, all still in their place as they stare at her in confusion. She shifts, face scrunching in impatience, and her eyes flash a bright (f/c) before they go back to their true (e/c) and then the color fades a bit as milky opalescence glasses over them again.

"Do you want me to heal him or not?!" she barks.

Wide eyed, the champions follow their teacher, the Sorceress, into the wavering image of the jungle.

  **-So said it was, and so it was said.-**

**  
End of Book 1 **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....I'm sorry. At least they finally met the Sorceress?
> 
> I know you guys are probably hating me right now because I was hating myself too as I wrote it, but this is very crucial for tying several things together so I didn't hurt him for no reason.
> 
> The reason why the spider-plant's liquid was acidic while the pitcher plants was not is because the spider typically goes after larger prey and might need to start breaking it down outside of its digestive system and it has a higher metabolic rate than the smaller pitcher plants because it can actually move around. If there are any other questions or if you want to yell at me for this chapter, the comments are welcome.
> 
> And remember, the magic is always there, you only have to look for it. :)
> 
> Images and characters of Haikyuu do not belong to me, they belong to Haruichi Furudate and the respective artists who I will be happy to give credit to should they reach out to me.
> 
> The Kings and some of the creatures our heroes come across do belong to me, along with the map of Yevoll and Mashiro Kim, my fabulous little gossip.

**Author's Note:**

> And remember, the magic is always there, you only have to look for it. :)
> 
> Images and characters of Haikyuu do not belong to me, they belong to Haruichi Furudate and the respective artists who I will be happy to give credit to should they reach out to me.
> 
> The Kings and some of the creatures our heroes come across do belong to me, along with the map of Yevoll that I will put up as soon as I figure out how.


End file.
